Fractured (Formally the Nightmare Keeper)
by chloe.quinn.96
Summary: Wally West returns home after five years but he's not alone – and he bears a dire warning. Meanwhile, a rebel leader fights for her people's survival in a pocket universe and a new arrival might just be their best chance - or their end...and in the darkness, two unexpected souls are drawn to each other, with tragic consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Planet Etheya, Capital City Norsam**

**Outside, **the world was on fire. Nightmare stood before the panel, watching as the last-minute calculations raced down the screen. She ignored the wailing of alarms, the screamsof panic, the sounds of the last few ships launching off world. Their own team were in ships in low orbit but she, and a few others, remained behind. They had another mission. She glanced at her watch.

_Where are they? _Desperation clawed at her chest, talons ripping her chest open. She stifled the rushing sense of fear and focused on the task at hand. Finally, the calculations finished. She yanked out the drive and sprinted across the cavernous room to where the portal pad sat. The domineering silver pad, a silver arch looming over it, dominated its corner and dwarfed the small control panel off to the side. She shoved in the drive and initiated the start up when a thundering explosion shuddered through, sending her staggering back. Arms suddenly wrapped around her, guarding her fall and steadied her. She didn't have to turn. His mind brushed over hers, familiar and comforting. A balm to the demons that had been hissing in her mind all day.

She rushed back to the console. "You're late, dear."

Wally West, their own Flash, blurred to her side, a swaggering smile on his mouth. "A speedster is never late."

She held up her watch in answer. In the corner of her gaze, the remaining two, Time Queen and Shockwave arrived; the former was leaning heavily against her tall obsidian staff, wincing. Shockwave, hovered close by, ready to catch her.

"Everyone ready?" Nightmare asked. "We only have one chance at this."

"Isn't Empress in low orbit?" Shockwave asked her, glancing over at Time Queen cautiously.

Nightmare shook her head. "The planet is too unstable. She dropped back. She's out of range."

Time Queen forced herself to stand free of her staff and stood straight, though the action caused pain from her face. "No time. Let's go."

The two women shared a look. If Time Queen had seen their future, she gave no indication how it all ended. Her oldest friend betrayed very little when it came to such things, even when their lives were on the line. There were some lines that were never crossed, much as it pained them all.

Nightmare's hands flew over the controls and then she stepped back, her hand touching her hidden ring on the other hand. Her gaze flickered to Wally and without speaking, his hand slipped into hers. He leant in close.

"Where it leads us, I'm here. Always."

The portal arch burst to life; bright blue light rushed to fill the room until it bathed every inch. The watery looking portal flickered for a moment, then stabilized. Nightmare glanced at the controls, then looked to the others.

"It's ready. Now or never." She turned to Wally. "Your friends have probably detected the portal by now. Best if you go first."

"You right behind me?"

She nodded. "Go, I'll be right behind you."

He hesitated, just for another second, then blurred right through the portal. Her heart seized in her chest. _Gods, please let him be okay. _She watched with her heart frozen as the other two followed, then she double checked the controls before she stepped up onto the platform. The room suddenly let out a shuddering groan as metal was cleaved from above her, bright light flooding in. Panic rushed through her. She ran straight at the portal and dove through, praying that she'd hopefully ran the correct calculations.

Darkness rushed over her and swallowed her whole.

_Gods, please let this not be the end. _

**The **first thing he saw was Happy Harbour, complete with the remnants of their old base and the night-lit beach, which he'd spent years on with. Some times it was Artemis, sometimes on his own; at that moment, however, it was accompanied by half the Justice League. Old friends, family. Shock should've registered but the roaring noise from the portal wrenched his attention back.

Wally West wanted to turn around to look at the heroes – old friends, really – that were gathered behind him, ready to fight him, as if he were a threat. He didn't blame them. He wore a black suit with a yellow bolt on his chest. A far cry from his old suit or the one of his mentor. He couldn't focus on them, or the fact he was back on his old earth after all those years. Everything was focused on the portal.

_Leia, where the hell are you?_

Time Queen staggered through, Shockwave at her side, his hand on the small of her back. Her face flushed green and she suddenly wretched out onto the sandy beach, falling to her knees. Shockwave dropped to his knees, protectively by her side, speaking to her. Wally didn't hear any of it. He stared at the portal, his heart racing a fanatic drum. The ring hidden beneath his seat burned hot. Panic roared in his mind and suddenly the past five years flashed through his mind; his arrival, meeting Nightmare's rebellion, meeting the woman beneath the mask, _falling_ for her, _marrying _her. The thought of losing her screamed in his mind. He couldn't lose her. Not after everything they'd been through, after how hard they'd fought to be together. First from his own hope at going home, at returning to Artemis; then to accepting his new life, to realising what was in front of him, whom was by his side whenever he looked.

Who fought like hell for him and saw every flaw and loved him anyway.

Time Queen pushed herself up and looked at the portal. "Come _on, _Nightmare. _Live._"

A figure suddenly surged from the portal, wreathed in black ribbons. He blurred forward and caught her, the darkness withdrawing inside her. She looked up at him, smiled; then, she let out a cry and slumped in his arms. He looked down, saw her cradling her side – and the large shard of metal piercing through her lower chest.

"Leia, no!" He cried out and gathered her up his arms, finally looking at the old faces.

With one hand, he pushed back his mask, showing his face. Shock echoed across the familiar faces. One more than the rest. _Artemis. _He looked at her pleadingly, one arm looped around Leia, whom grew weaker in his arms as her blood dripped onto the sand, staining it.

"_Save her._"

**There **would be questions. He knew that but when it became clear that he and his knew team weren't a threat, that there were injuries amongst them, help was offered. Everyone looked at him, searching, as if he might explain. He would, eventually. He _had _to but his first priority was to Leia. He'd been forced from her as she'd been whisked into surgery at a private hospital; then, once stable, he'd accompanied her to the Watch Tower. That had been a request but once he explained that his team needed the League's focus, that Leia wasn't to be apart from him, everything had happened rapidly. So, there he was, sitting by her bed, as Leia slept soundly, thoroughly bandaged.

TQ was in the next room, along with Shockwave, whom had suffered broken ribs and internal bleeding in his trip to their base. TQ's injuries were purely on her mind, which was repairing itself and she'd recover in a day or so. His own speed healing had fixed all of his own injuries and he walked around with his hood down, not caring who saw him.

He reached across and brushed a stray strand of hair from Leia's face, tucking it behind her ear. As he drew his hand back there was a knock at the door. He glanced up…and for the first time in five years, he finally registered he was _back. _Dick Grayson stood in the doorway, a little older, and wearing his uniform.

"Hey," he said.

Wally got to his feet. "Hey, sorry I didn't call a head. It was a little dicey getting here."

Dick yanked him into his arms, crushing him but he didn't mind. Wally embraced his old friend, then pulled back and cast a look at Leia, hesitant. She'd be okay, he reminded himself. Leia was a fighter. She'd been that long before he came along and she was on the mend. With a deep breath, he gently ushered Dick out of the room and the two of them set off. For a long moment, neither spoke.

"So…" Dick began, rubbing his neck. "Welcome back?"

Wally opened his mouth, then closed it; a second later, he threw his head back and laughed, brief and sobering quickly. "Thanks. We didn't expect to come here but Leia finished the calculations a day ago, so we had a chance to come here, warn you guys."

"Warn us?"

"I'll brief everyone when the team is awake. It was…rough getting here. The planet was falling apart."

Dick tried to ask but Wally waved him off. He launched into his story, a short version anyway. That he'd appeared on Nightmare's world and found himself in her rebellion, helping her save her world. He told him about what happened her. That they'd formed their own kind of Justice League with Nightmare at the helm…and how, for a time, peace reigned. He talked about his team mates, the cities he saw…but every time, he circled back to Nightmare again. Dick, not missing a thin, raised and eyebrow and smiled.

"So, you and her?"

"Married last year."

Shock etched his friends face. "Married?"

Wally paused for a moment, thinking of Artemis. They'd wanted that, were getting ready for it; then everything fell apart…and he found his way to Leia. He needed to talk to Artemis. He owed her that. Sooner rather than later…but how would he introduce her to Leia? It seemed the right thing to do, once everyone was ready but how was he to know? He floundered for answers,

He sighed as they came to a window overlooking Earth. A strange feeling twisted in his gut. "I never thought I'd go home. I tried to run fast enough but no matter how fast I ran it was never enough. Then I stopped running and when everything finally just _stopped, _I looked up and there she was." He ran a hand through his hair, reliving a thousand memories in a split second. "I found something there, with her, with that rebellion. Suddenly, sticking around didn't seem so bad…and I fell her for her, man."

Something in Dick's eyes softened. He gave a consolatory squeeze on Wally's shoulder, nodding shortly.

"It wasn't easy when you were gone – for any of us, really – but I'm glad you found her," murmured Dick, whom looked down at Earth with a sombre expression. "A lot has changed since you were gone. You should speak to Artemis soon. She saw you at the beach but when she saw you held Nightmare…I don't think she was expecting it."

He had a million questions but finally settled on one. "She didn't…I mean, she-"

"She and Will are close now, especially since Lin's mum isn't around. It's all kinds of complicated and we've all just let them awkwardly walk around each other. I think she was finally going to do something, then you showed up…and with your wife." Dick laughed. "Wally West, _married_…and I missed it, too."

Wally smiled. "We did send invitations but you can never really trust inter-dimensional postal."

The two of them fell into an old companionable silence.

**Artemis **Crock's world was off-kilter. She paced the living room that, only just last night, she'd fallen asleep in Will's arms. His arm had drawn her close and she remembered that he'd kissed her forehead. It had been the first real moment of physical affection and she realised that, somewhere along the way, she'd fallen for him. She didn't feel guilty about moving on, that Wally would've been okay with it.

Then the call had come in about a portal opening up close by…and she'd answered the call, if only because she'd been close by. Will had simply untangled himself, told her to be careful and that he'd be home when she got back. _Home. _The word burned in her mind. She'd almost stayed, just for that word alone. It had rang in her mind as the team gathered on the beach, poised and ready for a fight…

Then _Wally _ran straight through the portal, wearing a strange iteration of the Flash suit, with his hood down. He'd looked right at them, at her for a split second and her whole world shattered. She couldn't breathe. Her heart was racing so quick in her chest that she couldn't tear her gaze away as panic was clear on Wally's face. He stared at the portal, his hands closed into fists. After a beat, he'd started towards the portal but two figures shot through; well, the girl staggered, and the guy was right behind her. Still, Wally stared at the portal.

Then _she _came through and all at once the tension fled Wally's body. No one missed the metal protruding from her chest – and Artemis didn't miss the way he grabbed her, held her like she was the most precious thing in the world. As he'd turned to everyone else there was fear in his eyes.

"_Save her_."

Those two words, heavy with emotion.

In the chaos, the four arrivals were whisked into the bio-ship. She was asked if she wanted to join them but her voice froze, so she shook her head. When she returned home, she barely registered Roy getting up from the couch…or his hand on her shoulder as she wrenched off her mask, looking at him utterly lost.

"Wally is back."

She slowly pulled away from Will, staggered into her room and shut the door, slumping against the door. Her mind was racing. Images of Wally; the look in his eyes, how he held the woman, the way he begged for her to be saved – like he couldn't live without her. In her mind, he'd remained that young, enigmatic boy she loved so much. The one on the beach had been older, harder, with a thin shadow of a beard and his hair cut short. It had still been him, though, without a shadow of a doubt. She'd seen the way he looked at her, like he hadn't expected to see her again. For a split second it had been like she imagined it would be, the moment he returned. It had been over all too soon and it hadn't ended like she'd imagined. Instead, it had left her shocked, confused…and speechless.

There was a soft knock at the door. "Artemis?"

Will, soft, tentative.

"Not right now," she mumbled.

"Open the door Artemis. Don't shut me out."

She let out a shuddering breath. "I can't right now."

"Which is why you know the best thing is to open this door." He paused a moment and there was a slight pressure on the door, like he pressing his forehead against it. "Please."

It was the way he said it; quiet, pleading. Something inside of her cracked. She slowly stepped away from the door, turned, and opened it. Will was standing there, watching her, waiting for her to act. Everything was in her court. She stepped aside and ushered him into her room, then flicked on the light. As the shadows receded into the corners, she looked at him, feeling exposed and caged.

"Wally came back."

A myriad of emotions rushed across Will's face; shock, confusion, happiness, which darkened as he saw her own tortured face.

"What else?"

"He wasn't alone. There were three others. Two came through after but he kept staring at the portal, like he was holding his breath. Then someone else came through. A woman and he went to her, held her. I mean, it's been five years and I've-" She caught herself, heart racing. "Moved on but seeing him? Seeing how he held her? I just…I don't know. I need…god, I don't know."

Will sat down on her bed, looking up. "Where are they know?"

"Off with the League. His new friends didn't look in great shape. The one he held was impaled by a bit of metal."

"You should be up there."

She turned away from him, looking out of the window. "Should I? Dick called, said our new guests had a warning to deliver – some new threat. They were waiting, however, until the team woke up and he said Wally assured them it wouldn't be long. A few hours, maybe."

"Wasn't one of them impaled?"

"Apparently they recover quickly." Artemis was shocked to find the edge in her voice. "Anyway, it's central League members for that meeting. We'll be told more soon and I'd say Wally will be with her until she wakes up, so I'm staying clear."

He leveled her a long look. "You will speak to him soon, right? I mean, I'm pretty sure he'll come here but you two do need to talk."

She nodded. "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Watchtower **

**Leia **looked around the room at the faces of heroes she'd only heard about. Men and women who'd saved their world, and others alike, countless times over, going above and beyond what many would even consider. They were warriors of every creed, colour, race, species…and they were strangers to her. Some shot smiles at Wally, recognising one of their own, whilst some bore expressions wondering how much their friend had changed. One never took his gaze from Leia. She felt his dark gaze burrow beneath her skin, peeling back the walls she carefully had erected around these strangers.

Batman.

Once, her gaze flickered calmly to his, met it steady and without skipping a beat, returned to the task at hand. There was a war to end and she had to convince these heroes. Wally had faith in her, which steadied her nerves and she squared her shoulders. With a deep breath she unfurled her hands outwards, spreading her arms a little, and she called on her power. The demons within hissed but rose to her command…and her eyes bled to an inhuman black, erasing all white, any flicker of human life within. A few heroes stiffened but watched on cautiously, some even with fascination.

"My name is Nightmare and my world is gone. I'll provide a detailed report of my life, the past five years, which you can correlate with Wally. For now, you need to know what has come." She raised her hand, summoning three shadowy figures. A trickle of fear slid down her spine. "There used to be three. Now, there is only one. Her name is Hysteria; at least, that's what we called her. We don't know her real name but for hundreds of years she and her brothers have been working to break down the barrier that kept our home separate from the rest of this universe."

"Why were you kept separate?" It was a woman with big tawny brown wings, her face hidden beneath a bird-like mask.

Nightmare snapped her fingers and enlarged the remaining figure, a woman of striking figure and hair that flowed like a waterfall around her body. "Hysteria. Our world was her prison. We were simply collateral damage in an effort to trap a great evil." A shudder passed through her; magic surged and she staggered back with a gasp, powering roaring in her mind. For a moment, all she heard was the howling of her demons; then, through it all, another voice, pushing up, reaching for her.

"Leia! Leia!"

She reached for that voice, kind and gentle, soothing to the rush of power. A calm settled through her. Someone was cradling her. Wally. As reality came flooding back, she wrapped her arms around him, shaking violently.

"What was it?" His voice was low, cautious, like he somehow knew what she was going to say.

She looked up, her eyes seeming to confirm his fears because he drew back a little. "It's her. She's sensed me."

"Hysteria?" Superman offered.

Nightmare nodded and shakily stood, slowly untangling herself from Wally. "She wants revenge on me."

All eyes fell on her again. She steeled herself. A green suited man laughed. "What'd you do?"

She looked to the Martian. As much as telepaths bothered her, there was a mission to finish and if they had any chance of convincing the league, her past had to be laid bare. She had to trust that they'd be like Wally; that they'd see the darkness and see something good inside of her. Something that wasn't completely rotten.

"I would like you to link us, if the League is willing, and show a memory. It's easier to show, rather than to tell." Her gaze flickered over the other members. "If you're willing?"

In the end, half the League agreed to enter the state. Wally's hand slid into hers, reassuring as they plunged into one of her darkest memories. It slid over her skin like a dark sludge, saturating her very soul as she was dragged down; deep into the past, into the very memories she locked away. She didn't fight the rise of panic that surged in her chest, warning her away; instead, she embraced it, drew every inch of that toxin deep within as a familiar scene unfurled around her. A cavernous room that once acted as the seat of power on their world – until she'd brought the rebellion beating down on their door.

She held her breath as the others appeared beside her. She couldn't worry about their reactions, couldn't study it because suddenly she saw herself. On her knees, her hands bound behind her back and anchored to the floor. A silver collar shone from her neck…and even in the memory, she still felt the numbness snake through her.

"What's that around your neck?" Flash asked.

For a second too long she was silent and found all eyes on her…and Wally was gently nudging her. She must've zoned out.

"A collar, designed specifically for me…" Her gaze flickered back to her younger self, a bitter smile twisting across her mouth. "I was…a thorn in their side. They had to become creative."

He opened his mouth to ask another question but a side door swung open. A woman strode through, clad in head-to-toe in black. Her long silver hair flowed freely down her back…and to a stranger, she might've looked angelic. Leia knew, however, all too well the darkness that raged inside of Hysteria.

"That's her," whispered Leia, as if somehow, in the memory, Hysteria might hear her – and Leia scorned how her own instinct was to hide from Hysteria.

Hysteria swept over to Leia's younger self and looked down, smug as hell. Her hand slid beneath Leia's bruised and bloodied jaw, forcing her gaze upwards.

"I hear congratulations are in order. I'm just sorry I missed your wedding yesterday and whilst I loathe to split happy newlyweds, it's really unavoidable." Hysteria's voice was just as chilling as she remembered.

Leia spat blood into Hysteria's face. "If you've hurt him, I'll tear your fucking mind to pieces."

A shrill laugh erupted from Hysteria. "_There's _the monster! Oh, I do like it when you finally let yourself see!"

The younger Leia strained against her bonds and tried to stand but sunk back down to her knees, furious but defiant. Wally leant into her ear, as if sensing Leia's turbulent emotions twisting away like a storm inside of her.

"I'm right by your side."

She squeezed his hand. In the corner of her gaze she saw Flash watching the way Wally leant into her, their intertwined hands, with a hidden gaze. He met her gaze, then looked back to the scene unfolding before them. Hysteria wiped the blood from her face and rose elegantly, stepping back. With a snap of her fingers, the door she'd come through opened again. Two masked guards marched in, followed closely by twelve collared humans. Behind them were two more guards. The humans were chained together and her younger self went still, watching the humans that looked at her. Some recognised her, looked almost hopeful.

A tight feeling twisted inside of Leia. She knew what was coming and the helpless feeling rose up, choking any warning she might have. Luckily, Tamara beat her to it and turned to Flash, Hawk Girl, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern and Aquaman. She stamped her staff, getting their attention.

"What you see has already happened. It was inevitable."

They frowned, confused by the warning but Hysteria waved the guards away. Hysteria turned to the chained Leia and gestured to the chained humans, whom stood with wide eyes. Pain was filling them, slowly erasing every rational thought in their mind, eroding their very sanity. Soon, there wouldn't be anything left and her chained self was helpless to stop it.

Hysteria waved her hand again and a wall shifted behind her, dropping down, revealing nothing but the sprawling war-torn city beyond. A hot breeze rushed in.

"You kept fighting me, Leia, and now it's time for you to realise one very important fact – _I _am _always _going to win. You are simply fighting a battle you can never win…and it's time I remind you of that." She smiled and Leia started to scream, fighting against the chains that held her firmly in place. Hysteria ignored it all and turned to the humans. "Walk over the edge."

The League members shouted, try to move forward but Tamara held out her staff, stopping them. Everyone was helpless as, one by one, the humans walked over the side.

Leia didn't see anymore because darkness exploded through her…and her world went cold. Panic seized as Hysteria's power rushed through her. Without hesitating, she drew it all within herself…and let the darkness claim her whole. Someone was shouting her name but she didn't care.

**Wally **caught Leia as she crumpled to the floor. Tamara was at his side in an instant, her hand on Leia's forehead. She drew her hand back and gave him a grave look.

"We knew Hysteria had left scars but I think she actually left physical thorns in Leia's mind."

Wally frowned, aware of several members gathering around them. His gaze, however, didn't stray from Tamara.

"That should've attacked everyone-"

Clint snorted. "Leia did what she always does. She'd rather have her own mind shredded before anyone else got hurt.

It made sense. Leia always let her mind take the brunt of any attack before it even grazed anyone else. No matter the cost. She'd done it several times before, at the cost of being in a coma for a few times, several times over. They'd argued fiercely over it because every time she slipped into a healing coma he didn't know when she'd wake up – if she would. He held his breath every time.

He went to lift her up but Superman beat him too it. "We'll take her to the infirmary."

He left with Superman and Flash to the infirmary, where Leia was bundled off into a room for care, forcing Wally to step back. The door whirred shut in front of him and when he turned away, he realised that Superman had left him, that Flash remained beside him. _Barry. _

"Hey kid," he said quietly.

Wally turned and yanked him into a hug. Then he pulled back and looked at Barry, whom had yanked down his hood.

"Good to have you back kid," he said, then those familiar blue eyes slid to the door. "Hell of a woman."

"Yeah, she is. Better than I deserve."

Barry grabbed him, spun him around. "Don't you dare say that. You saved the planet, kid. That's nothing small."

He went to reply but the door opened and a doctor strode out, casting them a relieved look. She looked to Wally first.

"Her brain activity is good. What we can tell is she's in a kind of healing state – has she had them before and how long have they lasted?"

"She's had them before and it varies. The longest was a month and that was after she was captured and tortured. We never knew if she'd wake up from any of them though," he said, something inside of him breaking.

He couldn't lose her, not after all they'd survived together and been through to even be together. In his mind, he knew she'd fight and come back…but Hysteria's damage ran deep. They hadn't wanted to look before and it was sickening to have their fears confirmed. Perhaps Leia, subconsciously, knew what lurked at the depths of her mind. Whispers of Hysteria's power. Just enough to do damage, deep enough to fester.

"You can see her," said the doctor. "I'll be back soon to check on her."

When the doctor strode off, he went in, followed by Barry. Inside, Leia lay on the bed, dressed in a hospital gown. She looked peaceful, like she hadn't just raged a war for her own sanity in her mind against Hysteria. With a deep breath he sat down next to her and took her hand, far too cold for his liking.

Barry sat down. "When did you two get married?"

"A year ago. It wasn't anything formal." He smiled at the memory. "It was a spur of the moment kind of thing. I mean, I had been wanting to ask her but the timing was never right. Then it was. Tamara and Clint, the other two that came with us, were there. After, we sat on the roof top of an old blown out building and drank wine." The smile fell from his mouth. "We were attacked the next day. She held them off but I…I had to leave her." He looked at Barry. "It took us way too long to get her back…and now she's like this, battling every day to make sure Hysteria doesn't win."

"That's why you're all so determined to take this Hysteria down?"

Wally nodded. A sudden anxiousness seized him, so he stood and started to pace the room. After a few minutes he stopped again and looked at Barry.

"I wanted to come back. I mean I _tried _for the first year and a half. Things got complicated though. I couldn't leave them, couldn't leave the rebellion," he blurted out.

Barry's brows lifted. "You mean you fell for her?"

Wally laughed. "No, that came later. We…we fought a lot back then. Then yeah, I did and I was already pretty involved with them. I couldn't leave them to that fight and I know I didn't always make much of a difference. Sometimes I did, though." His gaze flickered to Leia, as achingly beautiful as she had been the first day that he saw her. "Falling for her wasn't…expected. It hit me before I knew it."

"Hey, I'm just glad you're alive. We thought you were-"

Wally spun around. "I wanted to send a message through but there was no way through. It was only by pure chance that I managed to phase through a weak spot in the barrier, which shifted after I came through, stopping me from running back…and the more I understood, it was by some miracle I didn't destroy the whole planet by crashing into their world. So, by then, I couldn't risk it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Five years ago_

He felt nothing but the quiet whisper of the speed force, energy tugging him in every direction at once. Time became fluid before him; memories, both his…and of someone else, unfurled before him. In one moment, he was back in his house, watching as Artemis made breakfast; then she turned and he was yanked out of the memory. Then he was back at Happy Harbour. A woman knelt in front of him, with long black hair and a striking face. Her eyes were a striking onyx colour and there were shining with tears, her face twisted with grief. As if fighting back her tears, she reached and her hand cupped his cheek. She was saying something but she was pulling away before he knew it, turning and setting off down the sand. Barely a couple feet away, she started to glow – then she erupted into a blinding white light, dimming only to reveal a glowing white form.

Someone was screaming. Belatedly, he realised it was him.

Then he was flying out of the memory again and in a blink, he was back in the raging storm of the speed force. A woman stood before him, wreathed in flowing white robes, with alabaster skin and onyx black eyes. She smiled motherly at Wally.

"Hello Wally West," she said softly. "You've come a long way."

"This is the speed force, isn't it?"

"Yes, and know. I needed something familiar to you. In truth, Wally, I know you thought your sacrifice was your end but it's not. Life isn't quite done with you, yet," she said kindly.

Hope flared inside of him. "I'm going back?"

The smile slipped and the hope inside of him grew cold. "No. The next part of your journey is somewhere far from home but maybe, it just might be what you need."

He opened his mouth to speak but she snapped her fingers, sending him spiralling down into darkness. He fell for what felt like an eternity, a cold rush of air enveloping him until he trembled and felt all sense of time and space slip away from him. Where was he? _Who _was he? His name danced before him, smeared into unreadability and as he continued his fall through the darkness, he began to scream. Tried, too, anyway but no sound escaped and panic surged through his body, flooding his chest with a tight, squeezing sensation.

Then, colour burst around him in dizzying shades and shapes. He realized he was running, belatedly – right down the middle of a ruined street, flanked by half-destroyed buildings. He slowed and forced himself to stop, looking wildly around. It didn't look like any city he recognised but he hadn't been in every city. That's when he looked up at the night sky.

There were no stars and _two _moons hung in the sky, bright and full. He could only stare in shock. He wasn't on Earth anymore. _That _was what the woman had meant.

"Definitely _not _in Kansas anymore," he murmured.

A cold wind howled through the street, bitterly cold, and biting through his suit. He wrapped his arms around himself and set off, shifting to the sidewalk and walking along. There was no one around and no sounds but the wind whipping through the blown-out streets and buildings. Why had he been sent somewhere where there was no one around and why? To what end?

Streets started to look the same and there were no signs to mark his way. Using the moons as guidance, he tried to track in a singular direction but made no call out. Really, he just tried to think like Dick – logical. He was in unfamiliar territory and he didn't know if he'd stumbled into something messy, like a war. More than anything, he tried _not _to think of home – or how the hell he was meant to get back. If it was even possible. For that, he tried to ignore what the woman said and that it meant he might never see his family or friends again. That he might never get a chance to see Artemis again, tell her how much he loved her. The guilt gnawed at his mind, whispers tugging at his thoughts with hooks. What if he never got home?

He stopped and took a break by what might've once been an old food store. The shelves had been picked clean and old packaging lay strewn across the floor, as if someone had eaten hungrily in a hurry, then discarded it. What the hell had happened in this city?

As he went to stand, the world exploded around him – a shockwave threw him back, sending him crashing into the shelves. He pushed himself up and raced over to the window. There was a crater in the middle of the street, at least several feet wide, and crawling out of it, a dark-haired woman. Not just any, though, it was the same woman that he'd seen in the speed force. Only, there was no grief on this one's face. A wicked smile stretched her mouth as her eyes bled to black, erasing all white, and thick shadows oozed off her, pooling around her feet. She raised her arms out to the side and two forms took shape beside her; they came to her waist in size and looked like dogs, their fur a mirage of black smoke.

Suddenly, a large rush of air flooded downwards onto the street, followed by the emergence of what looked like a helicopter. It hovered above the street and four men dropped down out of it, wearing black leathers. They advanced towards her fearlessly.

"Now, now, only _four?_" The woman made a disapproving clicking sound. "That's just damn insulting."

"By the order of Hysteria, you are charged with-"

"Oh, what is it _this _time?" She exclaimed tiredly. "I'm pretty sure I've broken _every _law she had – is she making up new ones now?"

The man blustered and stepped forward but the woman threw her hand up, and the wolves launched at them. One raised his rifle, took aim – without hesitating, Wally blurred forward, driving his fist into the man's face, sending him crashing to the ground. He looked up and met the woman's stare, the air rushing from his chest. Her eyes suddenly flew behind him and he blurred out of the way, just a shot was fired off. He raced around, slamming full force into one, and launching off into the third. As he hit the ground, Wally jumped to his feet and spun to the next one – whom froze before him, two hands cupping his face from behind. Fear flooded his face as his mouth twisted into a soundless scream; then, he crumpled to the ground. The woman stood before him, her hellish black eyes retreating to a dizzying jewel-black. Sweat beaded her forehead. For a moment, he couldn't say a word; then she frowned.

"Who _are _you?"

Her eyes flashed behind him and as he spun to face but she grabbed him, throwing one hand up by instant; it was all he registered as the helicopter exploded, fire roaring towards them – a wall of black shot up and encircled them, plunging him into darkness. All he could sense was the feel of her calloused hand on his arm, holding firm.

"_Easy now,_" she whispered and, after a pause, the darkness retreated, so she let him go. "Sorry about that."

He stepped back from her, trying to get a read on her. Her focus shifted from him again as a portal flashed brightly before them, two figures stepping through. A man and a woman; the first stood in a black suit with two yellow lightning bolts up his arm, with matching blonde hair and intense blue eyes that zeroed in immediately on Wally; the latter was a tall, dark woman with long black hair braided down her back and an unreadable expression. She held a staff in one hand that towered over her, plain and silver looking.

"You're both late," said his saviour, her mouth twitching.

The man's gaze slid to Wally, taking in his suit, his brow lifting slightly. "Picking up odd strays?"

She glanced at him, then looked to the woman. The warmth in her eyes flickered out. "Read him."

The woman nodded curtly and walked over, stopping in front of Wally. Her eyes turned white and a pressure surged through him, rushing his mind; yet, just as quickly as it had come, it slipped away. She smiled.

"He's not one of hers."

"Who?" He blurted out, then looked at them all, searching. "Who the hell are you all and where am I? What planet is this?"

His saviour went rigid, the colour draining out of her face. The three of them seemed to share a quick, troubled look, like he'd said – or done – something wrong. She turned to her two companions, reminding him of Batman with that cold, steely expression.

"We need to get back now, see if the barrier is still strong," she snapped. "_Now._"

"We're all still breathing, so it can't be broken – right?" The man asked uneasily; his eyes shot to Wally accusingly. "We're not dead."

"For now," returned his saviour, cold. She looked to the woman. "Portal back."

The woman nodded and turned around, stamping her staff into the ground. A portal summoned to life before them, bright and glowing. The man shot through, followed by the woman without word. That left him with the woman, whom he didn't know the name of, and a thousand questions.

"All your questions will be answered if you follow me," she said, her hard gaze softening for a moment – pity lingered in her eyes. "It's your choice but, word of advice? This _isn't _your world and this isn't a fairy tale. The name's Nightmare but, please, call me Leia."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_He came through the barrier…_

_Did he break it? _

_Who is he? _

_Bet you he's working for Hysteria…_

Conversations flitted past in darkened alcoves and clustered groups as Leia strode past, her chin lifted, as if she didn't catch every word. She tried not to let it bother her but, frankly, her mind was racing. There was no point trying to catch any sleep as Wally had been ferried off to the techs, if only to gleam his half of the story. From the reports from Zim, he'd been forth coming, and Tamara assured Leia that he was being honest. Rather than pace outside the office, waiting for Zim to determine the status of the barrier, she'd retreated to her office. There, she'd showered, scrubbed herself clean and dressed in a fresh uniform. Staring at the mirror, she studied the sharp lines of her face and the long black hair that framed what she considered to be a cold face. It was a far cry from the angry, confused teen that had clawed her way out of the burning rubble of the lab that had held her hostage for years. With a sigh, she roughly braided her hair and headed off to Zim.

At the door to her tech's lab, she hesitated; then, with a shake of her head, she pushed the door open, striding in. The bright lights of Zim's computers nearly blinded her for a moment. She blinked, let her eyes adjust, and she realised that the new arrival was pacing on the side of the room. He glanced up, holding her gaze for a moment, then continued his pacing; glancing at her occasionally as she crossed the room and stood beside Zim, one hand on his desk. The bleary eyed lab tech glanced up at her, squinting for a moment, as if seeing doubles. He sighed and looked back at the monitors.

"Good news, the barrier isn't broken." Zim paused. "Our sensors detected a slight spike in energy levels, presumably when he came through."

"Stability?" She asked as her gaze ran over the data displayed.

"A slight fluctuation which caused energy surges throughout the low town district of Halview. There was some reports of fried wiring and a few blown power boxes." He gestured to a graph in the corner monitor, which showed a minor spike, which rose a little to close to amber territory for Leia's liking. "We're lucky it didn't surge higher, otherwise we would've had damages – fatalities like last time."

Leia nodded, digesting the information. "Can we tell what caused the weakness for our guest here to slip through?"

Zim's fingers flew across the controls and she brought up drone footage of a lab; the colours shifted on screen, revealing the heat signatures from within the lab, and the subsequent spike.

"We know Hysteria has been trying to prod the barrier, find any weak points. My guess is, she managed to cause a momentary weakness, which is understandable considering the planet's own decline in recent years. As for our guest here," said Zim, pausing to turn in his seat and look at the new arrival. "It's just blind luck or whatever you want to call it that his phasing out sucked him right through our weak spot. It's closed up now, though, so we're not at risk of any further damage."

Leia released a breath and nodded, then stood and straightened up. "Good, good. Keep the drones on the lab and scanning for any weak points. We need to keep them as strong as we can for now."

The speedster stopped and looked anxious for a moment. "If you do that, I can't go home."

Leia levelled him with a warning look. "If you do that and puncture the barrier, especially on a weak point, then you destroy this entire planet and kill us all."

He stilled. "What?"

Leia started towards the door. "Walk with me."

For a moment, he seemed to hesitate; wariness lingered in his blue eyes, which she found far too piercing for her liking. Why did he have to have such lovely eyes at all? She didn't wait for him to follow as she headed out. The air rushed behind her and suddenly he was in step beside her.

They walked along the long hallway, lit only by a series of lights strung haphazardly along, highlighting the cracks in the concrete and the signs of age. She glanced at him, walking along, seeing the tight lines of weariness on his face. How long had it been since he'd slept?

"I never got your name," she said conversationally.

"Kid Flash," he answered cryptically.

Not his real name, obviously. She smiled at the name. "_Kid _Flash? You look about my age. Why not _the _Flash?"

"Taken by my mentor."

"Oh. Fair point."

As they came to an elevator, she went in first and held the door open. Cautious, he followed but he didn't like the idea of being in a confined space with her. She felt his fear nudge her mind; several fears tangled with each other that set her on edge.

"You don't need to be afraid of me," she said conversationally as she stepped out of the elevator out onto the roof top. "Unless you're not the hero type I hope you are."

She strode ahead to the edge of the roof top, peering out across the ruins of the destroyed city. When she used to come onto the roof alone, she tried to imagine what it used to look like before Hysteria destroyed it all. What it might've been. Then she tried to picture what it might be, if they somehow managed to defeat Hysteria and heal their planet from years of abuse from Hysteria's machines.

When Kid Flash stopped beside her, she leant forward and rested her hands on the low wall before her.

"This city used to be the heart of trading; Clint tells me. It wasn't perfect but nothing could be under Hysteria's iron rule. Then, one day, some folk decided they didn't want to keep living like that – they wanted freedom from Hysteria's tyranny." Her grip tightened on the wall as a cold anger filled her. "Hysteria crushed it before it could be something – then she destroyed the city to send a message. All to keep her little secret."

"And what's that?"

"From what records we have, around two thousand of our years ago, our small solar system was siphoned off into a pocket universe – hence why we have no stars. This planet became a prison…made for just one. Hysteria." Leia pushed away from the wall, arms crossed across her chest. "Everyone else was just collateral damage and since then, we've been under Hysteria's thumb, biding our time. For years, we accepted this existence – we didn't _know _about other worlds or anything. This city's rebellion leaked out the truth. That's when we found out about the barrier."

"The thing you're all so worried about," he remarked sceptically.

Leia raised her hand before her and summoned an orb of pure black energy; then, around it, a hazy film, like a bubble.

"The barrier is an enigma to us but what we do know is this. As it weakens, there are spikes in energy which lash out – catastrophic storms, earthquakes, damage on a massive scale. We've been lucky lately as the weakening that's been occurring over the past hundred years or so has been slow, so issues have been…small. The problem is, we're noticing a rise again and Hysteria is using some sort of machine to prod it for weaknesses. Likely, her device caused the momentary thinning which you phased through." Leia drew in a shaky breath. "We found old records, a warning from what we think was originally the planet's warden as such, before Hysteria murdered her, that warn that if the barrier falls, it'll release a colossal amount of energy inwards. It would cause the planet to break apart."

Beside her, the speedster grew rigid, as her words settled with him. Whatever home he wanted to return to must've seemed suddenly so far away. If he dared return, he'd be risking the lives of millions. She only _prayed _he saw the truth, that he believed her.

She turned to him, letting all her walls slip away. If their world had any chance, it came down to her convincing a complete stranger who yearned for home, whom had been ripped away from everything he loved, to stay. With a deep breath, she reached out and brushed her hand over his arm; he flinched, then looked at her and, with both hands, removed his mask. That fiery red hair sprung free and those achingly sad blue eyes looked at her, searching. She let him see it all, all that she was, because she had to hope he wouldn't run.

"I'm not asking you for me. I'm asking you for my people." She gestured to the ruined city around them. "I'm asking you because there are people who gave their life for a cause – because they had hope in a life after Hysteria. They wanted to live, so _please, _let us live."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The **house was just as he remembered; white wooden panelling, a dark roof, and a neat but simple garden. He remembered weekends visiting his family, how star struck he'd been over realising who Barry was. The years that followed had been happy and while he'd been a trickster, causing his parents plenty of strife, he'd been happy. Then he'd gotten his powers and everything had changed. His whole life…the league…_Artemis. _

He must've been staring too long because Barry was nudging him.

"You okay kid?"

He blinked, looked over at his uncle, nodded once and strode towards the door. Barry was close behind him but seemed to sense that he needed just a little space. Returning wasn't…easy. His heart was racing madly within his chest, slamming against his ribs. Anxious they wouldn't accept what he was now, that he wasn't the same kid that seemingly phased out of existence. He also had to tell them about Leia, had to talk to Artemis.

At the front door, he hesitated again but pushed through as Barry came up behind him. His hand curled around the handle and twisted, then pushed forward and stepped through. The warm buttery smells of his mum's cooking wafted through the house, along with some scented candles burning somewhere. He even picked up on the lingering curl of his dad's after shave, trickling down from upstairs, as he'd just down and past the front door. He heard their voices and found his feet carrying him through into the living room, which ran off the kitchen. He froze a few feet in, staring as his mum, with her back to him, cooking something on the stove. Iris was there, too, reading something on her phone and chatting to his mum. Then his dad walked in from the back yard, looking a few years older, and gave his mum a kiss on the cheek.

His dad straightened up, turned towards the living room and froze. The blood drained from his face. Iris, sensing his shock, looked up, saw his face, then followed his gaze. She froze, too, and her phone fell to the ground with a startling bang. Mary spun around with a start, a hand straight to her chest, and then she saw him.

With all three looking at him, shocked that he was even alive, he mustered an awkward smile.

"Hi."

His mum was shooting forward before he could process, dragging him into his arms. She was sobbing, then he was, too, and everyone else joined in. By then, he didn't know who was crying anymore.

**They **sensed he needed space, so they let him wander the house, running his hands along the walls, lingering over mementos. The walls whispered with memories, a life he had, a life he'd craved and that he'd happily retired for. It hadn't lasted long enough though and he'd found himself in another fight anyway. A fight he never thought he'd see a light at the end of. He just never imagined it'd be Leia at the end of the tunnel…and that, just beyond her, he'd come home. Truthfully, if he had walked away from Leia and not chose to join her fight, he would've found himself on one of those ships off world. He wouldn't be in his old house.

When he ended up in the backyard, he stopped and lifted his face to the afternoon sun.

"Weird being back?"

It was Iris, her voice soft and as he turned to her, she looked like she was trying to study him.

"A little. I never thought I'd be back…and it took a while to accept that, hard as it was." He looked up at the house. "Funny how finding Leia, the way I thought would be what would keep me on that planet, ending up being how I got back here."

"Barry mentioned you found someone special," said Iris gently.

As Leia's face came to mind, he smiled, which made Iris's face soften and stretch into a smile. "You'd like her – tough as hell."

"Are we going to meet her when she wakes?"

"Yeah. I've told her all about everyone," he said conversationally but Iris frowned, making him wary. "What?"

"She knows about Artemis."

Wally stared back. "I haven't kept anything from my wife and I'm going to talk to Artemis. This afternoon, if she's free. I haven't had time to ask where she's living now."

"Oh, she's living with Roy now, helping him out with his daughter." Iris hesitated for a moment. "I think you should know – I do believe she cares about Roy."

He blinked, waited for a moment, for the sting of jealous. Five years ago, he'd been so madly in love with Artemis…and the idea of her liking Roy would've made him pissed. Yet as he paused for a moment, he realised he couldn't be angry at Artemis. He'd moved on and it would've been cruel to expect her to wait for him. Knowing that for the past five years he didn't think he'd ever be able to return – period – it did feel right that Artemis didn't waste her life waiting for him. In five years, so much had changed for him and when he looked forward, right to the end of beating Hysteria, he hoped that he'd finally be able to step back from the fight with Leia. He knew how much Leia wanted to stop fighting but he didn't know where she wanted to settle; wherever her people were…or if she'd consider staying on Earth. She'd always been fairly guarded over the matter, as if she didn't want to start an argument over it…or was afraid to discuss it. It wasn't all on her, though, he'd been reluctant to broach it.

"You're not upset about it," she remarked.

"I think for a moment when I came through I kind of had this image of everyone from five years ago – frozen in time. Seeing everyone reminds me that five years _has _passed for everyone and honestly? I never would've wanted her to mourn me forever, to let life pass her by. I'd have wanted her to be happy."

She nodded but he couldn't read her expression. "And what about you? Are you happy?"

He opened his mouth, a reply on his tongue; then –

A cold feeling brushed over his mind, sending ice rushing down his spin. Dread coiled tightly in his gut. He spun to Iris and blurred her into the living room, meeting the momentary confusion of his family. Barry stepped forward.

"What is it?"

Wally stared at him, feeling like he did whenever he went into a mission with Leia. Firm, resolute.

"Stay inside and _don't _come outside until I say okay?" He ordered.

Barry frowned. "What is-"

"_Promise me,_" he begged. "Don't come outside until I say."

There was a sudden but muted bang, like a boom tube opening, and a flash of light. The dread coiled tighter in his gut. He looked back, then right to Barry.

"Call the league, see if Leia is awake."

He raced back outside before they could argue and he prayed they'd listen. Unfortunately, he couldn't focus on that now – only pray. With a deep breath, he looked at the portal that had appeared and the woman that stepped through. The air rushed from his lungs as Hysteria stood before him, as terrifyingly beautiful as always, and with a coldness to her gaze that always struck him cold. The tendrils of her powers, like thousands of tiny hooks, latched onto his mind, burrowing slowly. It wasn't an attack; instead, just to nudge his mind, a show of power. She smiled cruelly at him.

"Hello Wally – how is my dear Leia? I sense her, you know, but I feel like she's sleeping again." Hysteria feigned concern. "I do hope my little gift didn't strain her too much. She'd normally be fine with such gifts but maybe she's not as strong as she usually is."

Anger flooded Hysteria. This war was tearing Leia apart from the inside, her mind was becoming increasingly frayed at the edges in recent months. He was scared if he didn't stop Hysteria soon he'd lose Leia completely.

"What do you want YtsHysteHysteria?" He spat.

She cocked her head to the side. "I can sense those people inside. Their minds…How-"

"_What do you want?" _He snarled, stepping forward.

Hysteria held up her hand, as if in peace but there was nothing genuine or kind about her expression. It reminded him of a predator toying with its prey and he knew, if she pushed, she could break his mind. He remained aware of this as she took one step forward.

"I'm here to deliver a warning – hand me the device and I will leave. Deny me what I want and I will rage war on this planet, tearing it apart – every mind, every city – until I have what I want." Then she stepped back. "Consider yourself warned."

Hysteria stepped back into the portal, which closed a second later. Wally released the breath he'd been holding and sank to his knees, shaking. A hand fell on his shoulder. He reacted by instinct and surged to his feet, sweeping one leg out, and knocking the attack to the ground. In a blink, he had them by the throat, pinned to the ground. The fog in his mind cleared and when he blinked, he realised it was Barry he had pinned down. With a gasp, he scrambled back and sat back, horrified by what he'd done. He felt cold and shocked, confused as his family trickled out. Iris rushed to Barry, helping him up. His parents hung off, shocked by how Wally – their cheeky, wild son – had acted. That he wasn't the son they remembered.

He glanced at them but couldn't stomach the look in their eyes, so he jumped to his feet and ran…and he just kept _running. _

**In **a remote Australian town, sitting by a bar, Hope Law finished her beer. Maggie slid over another drink, then ferried the empty one away, and resumed her slow walk about the small, slightly dilapidated bar. At the end of the bar a small fan blew hot air across her skin. Still, she rather liked the bar, enjoyed the stench of old beer and liked watching as a myriad of older aussies came in for their afternoon beers. There was something infinitely hopeful about them. It fed her and she was nearly full when the main door chimed open and a dark-haired woman swept in. She was small, unassuming and drew no attention as she crossed the room, then sat next to Hope.

Hope groaned and set her forehead on the bar. "Don't tell me-"

"Yep. She's back."

"_How?_"

"Well, I'd say our dear sister warden couldn't contain Hysteria – shocker there."

Hope lifted her head, scowled. "You sound smug for the entity of love."

Cupid snorted. "Love has _nothing _to do with this. We both know that. Now, Fear _agreed _to guard Hysteria and the remaining ones are safely – for now, anyway – locked away. Clearly, something went wrong and Hysteria is here."

Panic flooded through Hope and she stood up off her stool, drawing attention. She didn't care. She stared at Cupid, then stalked off to the door.

"Why the hell didn't you lead with that?" Hope hissed.

Behind her Cupid laughed maniacally. "Are we going to have some fun now?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Leia **waded through the hazy realm of her own mind, momentarily taking the form of an unknown city. She felt shorter than usual and as she passed by the reflection of a shop, she caught the gaze of a young girl staring back. A face she'd glimpsed only a handful of times before she had been dragged off to the labs that became her hell. Someone shoved into her, sending her staggering forward, and the crowd lurched, unfocused, before her. She caught herself on a fruit stand and stood up, looking around. A strange sense of panic surged through her, as if feeling lost, abandoned.

"Mama! Mama!" Her voice was shrill as a child, kindled with only the kind of panic a child could muster – as if the world itself was ending. "Papa?"

She spun around, shouting but strangers passed her by. No one seemed to care. A force slammed into her from behind, sending her careening out into the chaos of the busy roads. She spun, her eyes locking on a mag-car hurtling towards and death rushed to meet her. Her hands went up, as if she might stop it, and just as the car went to kill her, it swept through; with it, the city vanished and as she lowered her hands, she stared at a new face in the dim light of a window. She was a few years older, perhaps ten or so, and her hair was cropped short. A room encircled her. White, harsh, stinking of chemicals that had been used to scrub the blood from the floor.

The cold chill of a control collar felt heavy around her neck, yet quietly comforting in a distant sort of way. Back then, her control was tenuous and she was prone to fits of rage, which produced wild surges of power. A collar was the only thing that kept her docile enough for any sort of experiments. Uncollared and in a fit of rage, she'd send guards and scientists running, screaming.

The door to her cell opened; four nurses in white scrubs rushed in, one with a needle in hand. Panic surged. She tried to fight but she was small, a child, with no actual fighting ability, so she found herself pinned to the ground. The needle was jammed in and her gaze went hazy, the room lurching here and there so violently she hurled herself to the side and wretched up the meagre contents of her stomach. She put a hand on the white floor, felt hands curl around her, draw her up…and she was calmly marched from the room. There was no fight in her and her gaze remained dead ahead, idly tracking over the long white hallway that seemed to stretch endlessly before her. Sometimes, it split off, revealed closed doors, even an elevator. One she'd use years later to fight her way to victory – as a child, however, she had no idea of escape because what was there beyond the lab? For all the horrors, she was fed and warm…and there were people focused on her, rather than her parents, which had sold her off the second she'd demonstrated abilities.

For all her rage, it swirled inside of her – a maelstrom but with no real direction, nothing to sharpen it on. Sometimes, a guard or scientist might be caught in the crossfire but there was no real specific malice towards them.

As they slowed their march one stepped ahead to open a door – he passed through first, then Leia was ushered through. As she did, the world shifted once more, became a little communal park she'd played in as a little girl. It was night and the air was crisp, biting at her cheeks, no doubt making them ruddy. Clouds of breath swirled before her as she swung aimlessly on the swing, her knees shown through the holes in her old flowery pants. Still, she swung on, humming to herself. She watched as a couple other kids, whose rosy faces were familiar but names escaped her, played together. They didn't pay her any attention and when they finally left, without sparing her so much as a fleeting look, she exhaled, and a cloud of breath swirled before her.

"Hello little girl," said a woman, sitting down on the swing next to her. "Is it okay if I swing here, too?"

Leia nodded but was well aware to not to talk to people she didn't know. The woman, tall and striking, swung slowly, gaze ahead, unfocused. She seemed sad, grieving over something, yet child Leia didn't know what to say. Sad adults were beyond her understanding. Her parents were cold, clinical, and sadness on adults was a strange thing to see – confusing, really.

"Why didn't you play with those kids?" The woman asked absently. "Don't you like them?"

"They don't like me."

"Why?"

Leia looked up at the woman. "I'm not meant to talk to you."

"To me? We haven't met before." The woman's gaze finally focused on Leia and she smiled, bemused. It dimmed again and she looked ahead. "I don't have many friends either – I only have two, really. My husband and my friend, Tam. She's coming to pick me up, soon, so I thought I'd wait here. It seemed peaceful."

They fell into a silence and after a time, the woman stood and started over to the edge of the park, near where the vehicles were parked. A woman rose out of one, half cloaked in shadows…but as she inched forward, her face caught the light of a lamp.

It was Tamara.

**Artemis **was barely out of her car at Barry's house when he came out to greet her. He looked pale and worried, which made her gut tighten with worry. His call had sounded panicked, asking her to come over, that something had happened with Wally.

"What happened?" She asked.

"He…This new threat came to our house. Wally had everyone inside whilst he talked to her. After, he seemed zoned out and when I grabbed his shoulder, he had me pinned. It was like he didn't even recognise me. Then he came around and he ran off." He looked at her. "I called, hoping he might've gone by your place. I'm trying to figure out where he might've gone. He didn't go back to the watchtower to his friends or wife."

The slip sucker punched Artemis in the chest. Ice flooded her veins. "Wife?"

Barry, worried for Wally, seemed oblivious to Artemis's shock. He spun back as Iris came out.

"I called Dick but Wally hasn't gone to him. Everyone else is the same." Iris saw Artemis, smiled but she, too, seemed preoccupied. Worried for her nephew. "I don't know why he ran off. I wish he knew we're not mad at him."

"I'll go look for him. I know some places he liked to go to think." She turned back to the car, nervous to find him, nervous if she didn't. Half in, she looked at the worried pair, and Wally's parents, whom were on the front porch. His mum cried into her husband's chest. She got into the car and reversed out.

As she drove away, she thought about Wally. The day he'd vanished from her life…and his final words. She'd thought he'd died and it had taken her _years _to come to terms with that, to grieve and find some way to move on. She'd been tricked into thinking he _was _dead, then six months ago, when Zatanna had confessed. It had nearly destroyed her, that truth, and she still didn't know how to process it. For a while, she raged; then, she cried; finally, she found hope that maybe, just maybe, she might hope. Yet it had been that hope, quietly kindled away, that had been somewhat dulled by the intensifying feelings for Will.

Finally, she'd let herself feel again and she'd fallen for Will, hook, line and sinker. It felt right to move forward. It _hurt _to drag herself back into the memories, to the moments she'd made with Wally but it couldn't be avoided. The closest place was a beach, about an hour south of the city, situated just off the main road. He often went there after bad missions, told her he found it calming, peaceful. Someday, he wanted to buy a house by that beach and just watch the sun rise over the water. A couple times she'd found him there she'd sat with him, sometimes for hours, often saying very little.

As she turned down the little side road, marked only by a crumbling sign, she saw the tiny parking area was empty. She parked, turned off the car, sat there. Her chest grew tight. What was she going to say? After five years of clinging to hope, grieving, falling apart and trying to pull herself back together. Now, he was back…and he wasn't alone. Five years had changed him, had changed them both.

With a deep breath, she got out of the car and set off towards the beach. Each step felt slow, agonising, and time stretched out painfully before her. Possible greetings darted around her mind, hundreds of variations but as she crested the top of the path, looking down, all of it rushed away.

There he was, sitting there, his knees drawn up to his chest. From behind she saw the differences; his hair was shorter, revealing a long pale scar that ran from behind his right ear down beneath his collar. How had he gotten it? He was wearing a plain red t-shirt and jeans, the kind he wore before…yet as she inched closer, he scrambled to his feet and spun around.

Just like that, the world froze.

Then she was moving and he was too, and there was, in his arms, crying. He squeezed her, then pulled away, one hand on her cheek.

"Hey Artemis."

_Not hey babe, _like she'd always imagined.

"I thought I'd find you here," she said gently. "Barry called. He told me what happened."

The warmth in his eyes flashed out; he stiffened, turned away. "That I attacked him, like some monster? I could've killed him!"

"You, kill the flash?" She said softly, a small teasing lilt to her voice, as if that might bring him back.

He spun back to her. "Artemis, I lost control. I felt her inside my head and I couldn't fight her. I couldn't fight her."

He was crumbling before her eyes and sank to his knees. She dropped down, yanked him into her arms as he just shook. The whole time he kept chanting over and over again, _I couldn't fight her. _It had to be the woman whom came to the house. She'd seen Wally face a whole kind of enemies and he'd never seem as scared as he did on that beach. It was as though he was barely holding himself together. She didn't know what to say and that helplessness tore into her like a savage animal, clawing up in the inside of her chest. All she could do was hold him, make something a little easier for him, somehow.

It seemed like an eternity before he pulled away and sat down beside her. "I'm sorry about that. Not how I planned this to go."

She sat on the sand beside him. "Same." After a deep, shuddering breath, she glanced at him. "Who hurt you?"

His gaze darkened. "Her name is Hysteria. She ruled the planet I was trapped on, mercilessly and terrorised everyone. I didn't meet her at first but when I was picked up by the rebels, I suppose it was inevitable. Funny thing was, after everything we'd faced as the team, I didn't get why everyone was so damn scared of Hysteria. How bad could she really be? Hell, the only thing that kept everyone sane was Leia, the leader. Leia seemed to be the only one whom wasn't afraid. You'd like her – she's tough as nails, ready to bring hellfire to her enemies, but kind, too."

He seemed to calm down as he talked about Leia. The warmth in his voice, in his eyes, told her enough. It had to be the woman who came through the portal, the one he held and begged to save. In his panic, it hadn't been her holding him, it had been talking about Leia.

His _wife. _

"You love her, don't you?" She drew a deep, shaky breath and rested her chin on her knees. "Barry mentioned you were married."

"Artemis-"

"I'm not mad," she cut in. "I'm glad you found happiness Wally, that you found someone."

He was silent for a moment, then looked at her again, searching. "Did you?"

"It's complicated." She didn't want to talk about herself, how she fell apart…all that happened. It made her feel ashamed, angry. Wally had probably felt he couldn't go home, been thrown into a war and had fallen for someone. Deep down, she _knew _it wouldn't have been easy on him to move on, to even dare to fall for someone else.

"It's okay."

Just two words…a quiet word of forgiveness, for him, for her; five years that hadn't been easy on either. Something rose before both of them, unknown…and Artemis found herself grieving for what she'd lost. The love they'd both had because as she sat there beside him, she _loved _him…but wasn't in love with him. That neither was he. The starkness of that revelation made her feel cold inside. Wasn't she meant to be crying in such happiness, kissing him? That he was meant to still be loving her, that she was never meant to change her feelings?

"I tried to come home," he whispered. "I couldn't. If I did, it would've destroyed the planet."

"So how-"

He laughed sharply, drawing her quiet. "Hysteria beat us too it. Lucky, we managed to get ships rallied and a lot of people off world. Not everyone, though." His smile sobered. "We couldn't save everyone."

_Jesus, the loss of a whole planet. _No wonder he hadn't been able to come home, hadn't risked it. It had to have been a bitter blow to lose the planet anyway, to lose so many people. From the look in Wally's eyes, it ate away at him. The time away had taken a piece of him.

"I know you Wally. You would've saved as many as you could. I doubt there was much more you could've done – if you thought you could, if there was any chance at all, you would've done it, regardless of what it cost you." She found herself smiling softly. "That's why I loved you; well, one of them, anyway."

"Loved. Past tense."

She cast him a look, saw that it wasn't judgement or bitterness. A frank look that spoke volumes. Like he need confirmation. Perhaps for his own new marriage, some validation to alleviate a whisper of guilt?

"You were the love of my life Wally and I grieved when you were gone – probably not as healthily as I should've. I had to move on because grieving for you was killing me. I began to realise you wouldn't have wanted me to live like that, so I tried, I really tried to do the best thing. I just never thought it'd be-"

"Will?"

Shock etched her face. "Who?"

"Dick may have mentioned something. Don't be mad at him."

Part of her was. It felt like her admission to make and Dick had taken some of it from her. Still, she swallowed her pride and nodded, acting as though she hadn't, in some small way, been betrayed. It would've been petty to stay mad about it anyway and she couldn't do that, let alone say anything to Wally.

"It's okay." She paused and leant back, sinking her fingers into the soft sand. "I hope she wakes up. I look forward to meeting her, your wife I mean."

Something lit in his eyes – relief, perhaps? "Really?"

She nodded. Behind her, there was a sudden muted bang and she was on her feet in a flash, ready to fight. A portal flashed before them. Wally was at her side, one hand reassuringly on her arm.

"It's okay. It's friends."

As he finished speaking a woman swept from the portal, the other one he'd arrived with. She looked regal, even in a simple black shirt and pants, holding a staff. Her cool gaze studied Artemis with a look that said she knew exactly whom Artemis was; that gaze even seemed warning. As it slid to Wally, it seemed to soften. Wally took a step forward.

"Is Leia okay?"

The woman hesitated for a moment. "Her brain activity has increased and she's showing signs of waking up, like she normally does. The problem is her powers are physically manifesting – like she's also having a nightmare."

Wally stiffened. "That hasn't happened in months."

"Yes, well, it's been a trying few months and everyone's minds are a little frayed. We expected the nightmares to return, given everything that's happened and that Hysteria would be more aggressive in this period. Anyway, we prepared as much as we could but we hoped there would be more time before any symptoms occurred. If anyone can calm her, it's you – you've done it before."

"Yes, but she's been asleep or conscious – not in a coma. I might not reach her."

The woman tilted her head. "Well, we don't have much time."

"Okay, let's go."

He set off to the portal but at it, he turned. "I'm talk to you everyone soon."

Then, in a blur, he was gone and she was alone again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Six months **had passed in the blink of an eye at the encampment which Wally didn't know what to name. Home sounded wrong but it wasn't a prison, either. Temporary, he hoped, but as the days crawled by, the word permanent nagged at him. It was a finality that made him uncomfortable, uncertain of what to do if confirmed. He was free to come and go, which he had, and he'd been given an office to study the barrier. It seemed Leia, whom he'd seen only in passing or at a distant (like everyone else, it seemed), had ensured that he had anything he needed to study the barrier was given. With the aid of a tech whiz, Kit, he'd roped into helping, he'd compiled a fair chunk of data and he was only just starting to sift through it. From what he saw, initially, turned his stomach – Leia's words were true. The barrier _was _linked to the planet in a way he didn't understand, where every time it faltered, destruction followed.

So, he had to figure out the barrier and then see if it was possible to slip through without causing catastrophic damage. Only with _that _assurance would he go. Not before, as much as it killed him inside. He just wanted to go home, see his family again, hold Artemis – _marry _her. Yet every time he considered trying to run that fast, just see if he could slip through another crack, he hesitated. What if?

_What if? _

He leant forward on the desk he'd spent hours bent over, eyes tight and dry, and set his hands on the edge. For a moment, he closed his eyes. It was a question that haunted him every day, kept him up more nights than he'd admit – lured him out on runs across the war-torn lands.

In his own mind he was only vaguely aware of a door hissing open behind him and the smoky smell that nudged his nose.

"Having problems?"

It was Leia, her voice soft, yet steely – the sound of an oncoming storm. It seemed whenever she spoke, power rang in her words, subtle and unmistakeable. He turned and there she was, clad simply in black, her long hair braided over one shoulder. She leant against the door, considering him with concern. It was the closest he'd been to her since the beginning and he didn't know what to think of her arrival. She had to want something, right?

"You would know, wouldn't you?" He asked with a forced smile; normally, humour came easily but, lately, he felt weary, pulled taut.

She smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes where the concern lingered. "I wanted to give you space and I didn't want you to think I might be stopping your research. I tried to ensure you had whatever you needed."

He nodded and watched carefully as she swept past him, inspecting the display screen for the information. It seemed like there was no need to explain, given how she hummed and softly muttered to herself. Without warning, she cupped her jaw, considering it all for a moment. Then she stepped back.

"Well, it seems Tamara was right."

"Sorry?"

She glanced at him; there was a faint smile on her mouth. "Inside joke. I'll tell you some day." The smile fell, became her usual stoic expression. "I came to ask if you'd like to attend a celebration tonight. It's been noted, after all, that you keep to yourself and my people tend to get curious."

A _party. _He was being invited to a _party, _of all things. It was nothing like he'd expected and he felt a joke rise up his chest, along with a smile tugging at his mouth.

"That a threat?"

She snorted and turned back to head to the door; half way across the room, she half turned to him, looking over her shoulder. Again, that look in her eyes, and he wondered what she was thinking.

"I don't make threats. I am the threat. I just figured I should give a friendly warning."

Then she was gone…and he was staring at the space where she'd been standing only moments before.

**Leia **twisted on the sparring mat, ducked low, and as she surged up, drove her body into Tamara. She grasped the back of Tamara's calves and flipped her over Leia's back. As Tamara hit the ground, Leia spun around and snapped her fingers; a shadowy sword materialised in her hand, the tip lightly pressing at Tamara's throat. Her old friend looked up, bemused, one eye brow lifted.

"Something on your mind?"

Frowning, Leia stepped back. Her sword vanished. "What?"

Tamara wiped the sweat from her brow and slowly got up, wincing. "You're nearly put a sword through my throat."

Leia snorted. "You're fine, aren't you?"

Tamara smiled and walked over to the nearby benches. "I heard Lorca wants to ask you out."

"From the botany department?"

Tamara nodded, her gaze knowing. Whilst Leia _had _noticed Lorca Fenway finding reasons to come report to her, discuss better options for planting and crop rotations, she hadn't thought he'd had a crush. Looking back, she felt silly but realised she had been distracted. The past six months had been busy and she'd been keeping tabs on the newcomer, whose desire to go home was a potential threat that stirred her demons. They wanted to devour him. The human side of her, which hungered for hope, saw that he wasn't willing to risk lives for his own agenda – her power had confirmed that. That fear of hurting others in his departure. The past six months also assured her, though her demons remained quietly disgruntled at a mind free from their hunger.

"He's not bad looking and he's not a bore," remarked Tamara, nudging her. "It wouldn't hurt to say yes."

Leia glanced at her. "Are you saying I need romance?"

"Well, he isn't engaged to someone in another universe, so he is the better option," she said casually.

Heat flooded Leia's cheeks as she looked away. It seemed even _talking _or keeping a closer eye on a newcomer meant she was infatuated. Hardly. Besides which, Wally was the least suitable person on the whole bloody planet and there was no sense getting her heart broken over someone like him. A person that would always be looking forward to his planet, passing by. He'd never stay because she knew the second, he was given the chance, he'd go home, which was fair enough. He had a whole life there, people that loved and missed him. She'd never ask him to stay, never even dare.

With a deep, steadying breath she pictured Lorca. He was attractive, around her relatively short height which was nice, and he was kind. It seemed with increasing regularity he was always finding ways to stop by to deliver reports, discuss ways to better grow crops quickly – especially in their changing circumstances.

"So, you'll consider it?" Tamara pushed again.

Leia glanced at her coolly. "I won't say no, if it means you'll stop being so pushy."

"Good. It's about time you were happy."

With a snort, Leia slung her arm over Tamara's shoulders and they walked out of the gym. She froze as she stopped sharply, nearly running straight into the man in question. Lorca's jewel blue eyes widened. Leia opened her mouth to say hello but Tamara muttered about being late, then she was off, striding down the hall, abandoning Leia. She made a mental note to growl at her later.

Lorca shifted on his feet, nervous. "Hey Leia."

"Lorca. Not often I see you around these parts," she mused. "Starting an exercise regime?"

He was lean, like most of the rebels, and his plant work had actually kept him fairly fit. Yet there was something soft about him, gentle and endearing. Perhaps Tamara was right. She'd spent years fighting and the prospect of something less combative was attractive.

"Leia, I…I was wondering if I might. The celebration tonight-"

"Yes."

He nodding rapidly, excited, and there was something endearing about that happiness. Inexplicably, Leia found herself smiling and the warmth spreading across her cheeks.

"Right, well, I'll see you there," he said, nearly bursting with happiness.

She watched as he hurried off, endearing in his excitement, and found herself smiling all the way back to her office.

**Music **played mutedly through the hall, mixed amongst the threads of conversation that wove amongst the cheerful throngs. Platters of fruit were ferried amongst the groups on a mismatched assortment of platters and boards, scavenged up from multiple runs to the city. Snatches of ordinary lives, caught in the tiny details. Even the twinkling lights strung across the ceiling, lit by Clint's own powers, rather than tapping into their own generators. He'd grumbled, of course, muttering he wasn't a slave or a generator. A smile and a cheeky comment from Tamara had convinced him, though Leia was inclined to believe that if Tamara smiled, Clint would obey anyway.

It seemed Leia wasn't the only one under the sway.

Which was why she sat atop a stack of crates, half hidden, free to watch on. Sometimes people glanced her way but they kept their distance; or, by some chance of movement caught them in her orbit, they said a polite hello, smiled even, thanked her for the party and hurried off to another conversation. She didn't mind, though. It left her free to watch and, truthfully, parties made her edgy. Her demons hissed inside, hungry, feeding on the fear that lingered in the room, faint but there. Fear of being found, of Hysteria. It was delicious. At the same time, it made her angry, protective like a mother, determined to keep everyone in the room safe, even if she had to devour Hysteria herself. If that was even possible.

From the corner of the room she spied Lorca arrive. He'd showered, his hair combed and styled. Even his shirt was clean, free of dirt, ironed. His gaze darted brightly amongst the room and found hers, then he smiled. Leia would've been lying to herself if she said her heart didn't speed up a little. She smiled back but she didn't move to him until he was in front of the boxes. With a smile, she leapt down and hugged him. Her head on his shoulder, turned slightly outwards, she caught a few startled looks her way. No doubt stunned she was showing any hint of affection to someone beside Tamara and Clint; even then, it was different with them, restrained.

She pulled away, smiled. It seemed like the right thing to do. His gaze flickered over her, wide and light, impressed and adoring. Gods, how had she never noticed how he looked at her, like she was made of light, rather than a creature of shadow and fear?

"You look beautiful," he said, full of awe.

There had been a little more effort for the party to look nice. She'd showered, of course, but she'd donned a sleeveless high neck top with a knee length skirt. The scars on her arms, like ribbons and whirls, she didn't mind. The myriad across her chest were another matter, ones she liked hidden, the doorway to her demons.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she said.

The music grew a fraction louder and several couples gathered together in the middle of the room, beginning to dance – or attempt it anyway. The couple, which the party was in honour of, swayed together, heads bent. They stared into each other's eyes, like there was nothing or no one else. She glanced back to Lorca.

"A dance?"

He nodded vigorously; then, he bowed and held out a hand. She took it and followed him nervously out onto the dance floor. In the middle, he drew her into his arms. Neither of them could dance or had any sense of rhythm; still, they swayed here and there under the glow of the strung lights. Glances their way, hushed whispers – nothing cruel or vindictive. Curiosity, really. She'd inadvertently become an enigma to them all, a curiosity of a baffling nature.

It seemed like an eternity in his embrace, peaceful. For that time, she floated in a sea of calm, tethered momentarily. At any second she knew her demons would stir, hiss and eventually, cleave herself from it. Her demons never permitted her to be calm for too long. Something inside of her hungered for it, was reaching for something else. She didn't know what it was, only that when she woke from when of her many nightmares, she was full of yearning. It screamed and raged inside of her, reaching out into the darkness.

Problem was, she didn't know what she was reaching for.

The music ended. Someone, another botanist she realised, approached and wanted to talk to Lorca. He looked embarrassed to be drawn away, as if he was in the wrong.

"It's okay."

That assured him, though his reluctance was endearing. When he slipped away, she wandered to the edge of the room, taking a break against the wall. She watched the room, swathed in shadow, until a figure leant against the wall next to her. A glance over. Wally. He hadn't noticed her; the lighting was dimming, the crowds too close. Everything hid her from him and gave her a chance to study him, to see how he watched the room. He, too, had a gaze full of yearning, barely hidden grief.

Feeling perverse in her examination she shed the shadows from herself. Wally jumped.

"Leia!"

She put her hands up, bemused. "Sorry. I was hiding. Didn't mean to scare you."

"Were you watching me?"

"For a moment. Curiosity, I suppose. Not often I realise how much I have in common with someone."

He studied her. "Oh?"

"We both-"

A hand touched her shoulder. She spun. Eli, one of her scouts. He'd been deep cover on the other side of the planet for months. Before, he'd been bright-eyed and fresh-faced. Now, he had a thick beard and shadows under his eyes. Hells, he looked like she had when she'd dragged herself out of the lab Tamara and she had escaped from.

"Eli, what is it?"

"We have a problem. A _big _problem."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**You **knew you'd been fighting a war too long when you're not even surprised when things go to shit. It was a thought on the forefront of Leia's mind as she sat in her war room, leaning over the bench, listening to Eli's report. Sharp, clinical. He was one of her best scouts and it seemed very little scared him. Not even the raid of his safe house, where two other scouts had been captured. When he finished, he rubbed his neck, looking uneasy, angry even.

"We were sold out," he added.

"And those scouts know our location – our current one anyway," said Leia, aware of all eyes on her. "Why the hell were they with you? They were deep cover, hunting rumours of a lab."

"And they got the info. Problem was they refused to tell me anything and things got hot, so they reached out, needed a safehouse they hadn't used before. A mutual ally put them in my house and they were they there when I got back from my day job." He levelled her with a steady look. "Was I meant to send them away?"

Leia lifted her brow. "You should've reached out, especially since you know the risk of having multiple scouts in one location."

"I did contact Lauri but she was busted, along with Sari and Lex. That's why I slipped out to go find Dev-"

"Him!"

"I was running out of options and he agreed to ferry them out of the city. When I returned to move them, they were gone and the place was trashed. Neighbours said Hysteria's men came and grabbed them. Hence why I'm here."

She cooled her temper, resisting the urge to snarl, lash out. From his report he had followed protocol, as much as the unique situation permitted. Someone had burnt them but who and why? Had Hysteria stumbled onto one of their allies and sniffed around? Or had it been her two other scouts, Holly and Una, that had betrayed themselves and set off the dire circumstances? Whatever had happened, there were consequences to deal with. She waved Eli out of the room. Clint and Tamara drew closer to her.

"You know Hysteria would have them transported to her processing camp in Talos," ventured Tamara speculatively. "So, I guess that means you're heading in."

Leia nodded. "I need to you to check the next location and move everyone as quickly as you can."

Clint frowned. "Wait, you mean Tamara using a portal? That's-"

"A lot of energy and I haven't done it on that scale in years," finished Tamara reluctantly.

"I know but Hysteria will have our location and our closer sites, so we have to head to the catacombs beneath Udestra. They're not ideal but only us know about them. We won't have time to move everyone by foot and any attempt on the surface will leave us too exposed," explained Leia. "Normally, I'd not risk everything for two scouts but this is different. They know about a lab and that changes everything."

They all knew what a lab meant. If it was a large scale one, like the one Leia and Tamara had narrowly escaped, then it meant several things; firstly, perhaps over a hundred or more powered prisoners; secondly, a critical change at intelligence; finally, a blow against Hysteria. She needed them to scout for powers useful in her efforts at dismantling the barrier, planet be damned. Problem was, any large-scale attack against the labs weren't possible. They were too heavily guarded and far too much security; it was easier to slip into one with only a handful of people.

Leia wouldn't admit that she was itching for a fight – the promise of sinking her teeth into a lab was too much to pass up.

"We haven't had a chance to really hit at Hysteria in a year," murmured Clint. "Security around the mines has tripled, the new walls around the central cities have made them fortresses and with all the new security marching the streets…"

Tamara sighed, heavily. She pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes for a moment. "And if we lose you?"

Leia walked around the table and set her hand on Tamara's shoulder. Her oldest friend looked up, eyes worn, afraid. Was it because of a vision of the future or was it the increasing multitude of dangers set before them? Their chances of actually beating Hysteria were dwindling by the months.

"This rebellion is more than me. I simply started it."

**Wally **had his office packed away in the boxes supplied by Kit by the time she'd returned from her bathroom break. He stepped back, looked at it all critically. It was his first big move in six months, which if he ended up sticking around long term, Kit informed him it was nothing he should become accustomed to. From the way the party had dispersed after Leia's departure, he quickly realised they must've sensed. Only an hour had passed before the official word had come and everything became a blur; everyone moved with the efficiency that would make any speedster proud. They moved methodically, packing up their prized possessions into easy to move cases. No one seemed overly afraid but there was a lingering sense of unease, restlessness to move on.

Kit came in and let out a long whistle. "Guess you're pretty handy to have around."

"Aren't you my helper?"

She snorted. "Like you're the first one to be interested in the barrier."

He opened his mouth to reply when there was a soft knock at the door. Kit went rigid, turned sharply to the door as it opened. Her head dipped in a slight nod, returned by a guarded looking Leia.

"Might I have a word with Wally, Kit?"

Kit nodded and hurried out. The door closed softly behind her. Wally looked to Leia.

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd be interested in a little rescue operation," she said carefully. "Tamara and Clint are busy getting our people to safety, and I don't have the time to wait for everything to be moved. My two scouts don't have that time, not if there's any hope of getting them out before Hysteria gets her hooks into them."

At the mention of Hysteria Leia's expression darkened, her eyes haunted. Mercifully, he'd never met her but everyone shared a similar expression when the name was uttered. Fear. According to Kit, it was easy to pick those whom had personally been tortured by Hysteria and those having only momentarily felt in. From Leia's expression, it seemed she was the former, which explained her determination to get her people back.

It made his own decision easy.

"I'll do it."

Her eyes snapped up, focused with a dizzying intensity. A cold feeling brushed down his spine. Her power, he realised. It wasn't an attack but sometimes, unwittingly at least, her power trickled out. Harmlessly, feeling like someone was walking over your grave. It didn't make him afraid, though.

"You're sure? You've heard the stories about Hysteria. We might face her."

He nodded. "I know. I've faced monsters before."

"Not like her."

"I couldn't avoid her forever."

Leia drew back. "You're right. This was a mistake. You're safer-"

He was in front of her in a blur, a hand on her arm. "Hey, I can handle myself. Facing bad guys, helping people? That's what I do and if someone is in help that I can be there for, then I'll do it. No hesitation."

Her gaze dropped to where his hand touched her and her brow dipped, confusion in her eyes for a split second. When his hand fell away, her expression reverted to normal, eyes to his. There was relief in her eyes, warred with reluctance, a war in her eyes. She needed his help but she didn't like the idea of having him anywhere near Hysteria.

"Go see Rila. She'll get you a field kit, gear you'll need and an identi-pass. Once you're done there meet me at the hangar."

**To **her surprise, it wasn't Tamara or even Wally, whom came into the hangar. The door was pushed open, gingerly, before the visitor was revealed. Lorca. He'd changed into his uniform, fitting brown overalls with the sleeves rolled up, exposing tanned forearms. Worry darkened his gaze.

"I heard you were off on a mission," he said.

"I was-"

"It was a dance last night, Leia. The first of something, I hope but…Look, I just wanted to see you before you left. Goodluck and bring our people home," he said, hope flickering in his eyes.

Maybe, if she let herself, she'd find something him. The grounding she hungered for, finding whatever her demons cried out for in the night. She just had to hold herself still enough, reach out and grasp it. Then she hoped she'd have the courage to cling to it.

"How about dinner when I get back? Something away from the chaos?"

His eyes lit up, sparking a similar glow within herself. Dinner, away from all the chaos, illuminated in her mind, a kind of distant fantasy.

"It's a date."

She went to reply but the door behind him opened. In came, Wally. He looked like just another one of her fighters. Hair slicked back, freshly showered, he looked ready for a fight. His gaze flickered to Lorca, lingering for a moment, then returned to her.

"All ready."

Lorca glanced at Wally, then back at her. "I'll see you when you get back."

He left the room, the door shut firm behind him. Leia stared at the door for a moment, then frowned. Surely Lorca wasn't jealous? Shaking her head, she made a note to talk to him when she got back. As curious as she was in Wally, it wasn't any sort of romantic interest.

She turned to Wally, then tapped her ear piece. "You on your way?"

The door opened. Tamara strode in, staff in hand. She stopped before them, glanced between them, her face hard to read. She'd already voiced her opinion on Leia's mission, so she wouldn't bring it up, especially in front of someone outside their inner circle.

"Be safe, you two. I'll send out a message once everyone's settled," said Tamara. Her gaze slid to Wally. "You better watch her back or else don't bother coming back."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**As **Wally pushed open the door into Leia's room a quiet growling noise filled the air. He stepped inside, greeted by several shadow hounds that lifted their inky black eyes to him. Lips curled back to a quiet snarl. He wasn't afraid. The hounds weren't new to him and as he moved towards the bed, their heads dropped and vigils were returned to the door. Leia still slept soundly on her bed, as soundly as she ever did really, with eyes that darted rapidly beneath her eyelids. Whatever she was seeing, it probably wasn't any good. He'd glimpsed, just once, what happened in her mind as she stitched together back the damaged pieces. It was enough to drive anyone mad.

He sat down on her bed and took her hand. Images exploded through his mind, fear surging down the momentary connection. Leia surged upwards, sitting upright, a gasp bursting from her chest. She twisted to him; her eyes fully black.

"I need to expel _now,_" she said and pushed herself out of the bed.

She staggered but he was there, catching her. They turned together as the door opened, revealing a portal. Tamara was a step ahead. He wrapped his arm around Leia's waist and raced them through the portal.

Hot air blasted them both as a scorching sun beat down on them. For a moment, he was blind. His eyes adjusted, slowly, and he realised Tamara had taken them to the middle of a dessert. Then Leia was tearing herself away from him. Black wings sprouted from her back and she burst upwards with a single surge of her wings; higher and higher she rose until she stopped a couple hundred feet high. She threw her arms wide and her power exploded from her; waves of black energy surged from her, nearly blocking out the sun itself. It went on and on, then Leia's hands dropped and her power withdrew into herself.

She slowly lowered down. As her feet touched the ground, he was there, his hands on her cheeks, looking at her from head to toe. Every time she expelled, it was a terrifying experience, mainly because he knew that if she didn't do it quickly enough, it'd happen anyway…and that was dangerous. He made it his focus to ensure that she was well out of danger when she needed to do it, simply to keep people safe, which was what Leia's priority was. She trusted him to help her and that was what they did, guarding each other at their lowest.

"I'm here."

She met his gaze, then closed hers and she leant into his embrace, resting her cheek on his chest. Her height never seemed noticeable much before, yet as he wrapped his arms around her, he felt like he was protecting her. Silly, really, since there was nothing fragile about her but if she needed it, he'd be there, offering strength. Give whatever he could. She'd done the same, without blinking, and never counted the price it had sometimes taken on her.

"We can't fail here," she said with the iron tone that he'd seen make grown men falter before her. "This planet is where we make our stand."

There was a humming sound as someone moved through the portal. They turned. Tamara stood there, calm.

"I've been reaching out since we got here, arranging accommodations for us," she said conversationally, as if her background machinations were normal.

It was strange to think how bizarre they'd seemed five years ago. Now, neither Leia or himself blinked at Tamara's news. No doubt Clint, wherever he'd slipped off to, doing god knows what, wouldn't be shocked either. He wondered what his old team would think, of them, of what he'd become – or the things he'd done.

"The League would've seen that display of yours," remarked Tamara uneasily. "Your power makes them uneasy."

Leia carefully untangled herself from him and looked to Tamara, her gaze steady, resolved. "Let them see. We're not here to rule this world or hurt it. Time will reveal Hysteria and I'll be there, waiting for her."

**The **new apartment was arguably the nicest Leia had ever stayed in, with a gym that overlooked the sprawling city of New York. On the mat Leia pushed up from a plank and flipped up onto her hands, balancing for a moment on a perfect hand stand. She held for three counts, then came down and got back up to her feet. The exercise had left her warm and clear headed, if not with her skin slick with sweat. With a deep breath, she turned from the window and headed out into living area, plucking her gym towel off the railing by the door. She slung the towel over neck and wiped her face dry; as her hand dropped, she realised she heard unfamiliar voices. She slowed her approach, then stopped at the threshold. Someone strode forward and hugged Wally; a guy, a head taller, with cropped black hair and a lean, fit build.

"It's good to see you Dick but I wasn't expecting you," said Wally, pulling back. He pulled back, then saw Leia and manoeuvred this friend to face Leia. "May I properly introduce my wife, Leia?"

She crossed the space between them, ignoring how short she suddenly felt before his friend; her gaze lifted, lit with curiosity. It had to be one of his caped friends. Wally _had _told him about Dick, hadn't he? Which one was it again? He held out a hand to her, which she took and shook it, like Wally showed her.

"Dick Grayson, isn't it?" She said, inquisitively. "Which makes you…Nightwing?"

Dick glanced at Wally, sharply. Wally held up his hands. "I didn't think I'd be coming back and she's my _wife, _whom happens to have the strongest mind of anyone I know."

Leia snorted. "I'd ask what you broke of mine to deserve _that _comment but I'll ignore it." Her gaze flickered to Dick, whom seemed curious and surprised at her humour. "Also, what my lovely husband fails to mention is if my power doesn't detect your identity, I'd give it a day before Tamara blurted it out. Trust me, she's _horrible _with them. Anyway, what brings you around?"

Dick looked between them. "Anyway, I came to let you know the League has agreed to start searching for Hysteria. They're investigating the threat."

"She came to this planet searching for a device that can puncture into another universe like ours. Superman has it but considering she hasn't gone after him, either she doesn't know he has it or…"

Wally met her gaze. "Or she's planning another Carinsar."

"What's Carinsar?" Dick asked.

"A city. Once a bastion of the old rebellion, the one before I escaped the lab. For ages, Hysteria tried to breach it or take it by force but she failed, time and time again. Then, one day, everything went quiet. Months passed and everyone thought nothing was wrong. Then ships came from above and bombed the city. The shields that had been protecting it for so long weren't active. Hysteria had disabled every defence that city had and levelled it to the ground." Leia looked out across the city, feeling the old demons within her stir and hiss. "She'll sneak in when they don't expect it. The League needs to be careful and Superman needs to guard his private world like this world depends on it."

Dick digested the story carefully, betraying little with his face. Afterwards, he grew grim, then sat down and rubbed the back of his neck. He exhaled deeply, then lifted his head to Wally, that gaze searching and full of so many questions. To her surprise, he didn't ask anything; instead, his gaze fell on her.

"Glad you're okay. Startled everyone when you just left."

Leia smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. The damage in my mind meant a lot of built up energy, which I normally vent safely, and few stable walls keeping it in check. Through the chaos I sensed Wally and came to; guess it was experience that told me that Tamara wouldn't be far behind, so I made a quick exit. Couldn't risk hurting anyone."

"You can _sense _Wally?" Dick sounded curious, his gaze flickering between Wally and Leia. "You guys aren't just married, are you?"

Her gaze flew to Wally. The truth of their connection lay in a story that was really just their story, a private and tragic one. They seldom spoke of it between each other. Gods, they'd never even told Tamara and Clint, though she suspected the former knew anyway. She always knew about stuff like that.

"It's a long story," said Wally. "I'll tell you some other time."

The air grew thick and heavy for a moment. Gazes exchanged a myriad of unsaid conversations. Eventually, Leia stepped back.

"I stink, so I'm going to go have a shower. I'll leave you two to catch up," she said, needing to make a quick exit.

In her mind, the demons started to cry.

**It was **evening when Wally ventured into the kitchen, finding Leia standing by the stove, stirring a pot of soup. She'd donned some baggy shorts and a singlet, exposing her strong arms and pale skin. Unlike her usual braided hairstyle, her hair was free and tumbled loose down her back like a waterfall. He liked it longer, though he knew Leia preferred it short and had only grown it out because she hadn't any time to cut it the way she liked. In the buttery light thrown from the kitchen downlight, she looked as beautiful as the day he realised he'd fallen for her.

He closed the distance and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging from behind. Then he peered at the soup.

"That smells almost like that soup you used to cook," he remarked.

She made a happy sound. "Clint came in before, said Tamara gave him a list of food to buy. Guess she knew what the closest ingredients were." She twisted in his embrace, a few locks of hair framing her face. "Hungry?"

He made a show of looking up and down. "For?"

Her eyes rolled back and she snorted, playfully pulling out of his embrace. "For _food._"

"I'm a speedster."

In reply, she got out an extra-large bowl from the cupboards, plus a fractionally smaller one for herself. She held out the larger of the two to him, along with the ladle.

"Since you like all the juicy cuts of meat and gods know if you don't get them," she said with a wry smile.

Once he finished pouring his, he grabbed her bowl and poured hers, taking care to pick all the cuts of vegetables and meat she preferred. She smiled, dipped her head, and together they walked back out into the living room. As they sat down together Leia was struck by how the moment felt so domestic, an old fantasy of hers made real. She kept this to herself as she finished off the dinner, enjoying simple and banal conversation between them. When they were done, he grabbed the bowls and put them in the kitchen, returning a moment later. He sat down beside her and instinctively, she leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I wanted for so long to come back here," he murmured. "Now I'm here and everything is different. It's-"

"Not how you imagined," she said softly. "It's only been a few days. Give it time."

"I hurt Barry," he confessed, after a long pause. "He just touched my shoulder and I flipped out."

"You didn't mean it. I know that and they know that." She pulled away and sat up, turning so she looked at him square in the eyes, with her legs tucked beneath her. "I've stared into the eyes of monsters and when I look into your eyes, do you know what I see? I see the man I love, whom like myself, has been through hell and came out. We've got scars that run deeper than anyone will ever really know but that's okay. Some days we will screw up so badly but we're there for each other, dragging the other out of the muck."

He kissed her, his mouth hot and desperate, and she forgot what they were talking about as she dragged him closer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The **night air was sharp, pinching his cheeks red, and the cold wind howled ominously through the towering buildings. Ramshackle towers of homes, dozens stacked so high atop each other, resembling something akin to a leaning Jenga tower. They leant so close to each other he swore if he tried, he'd be able to touch them. He could cross the distance, regardless, across the lines strung across the streets. It was a city unlike any he'd seen before. From the rooftop of one of those buildings, which was still much shorter than some of the colossal buildings, he had a pretty good view of the streets below. People moved up and down the streets, hurried, as if they didn't want to be caught out. Conversation seemed short, if there was any at all.

He focused his attention on the entrance to a club below, waiting to see if the man he'd been assigned to watch for had come out. It seemed like a tedious task but he did it anyway, oddly relieved to be out of the lab. It felt good to be on a mission.

When he heard the sound of wing beats, he looked up and Leia dropped down from above. Her shadow wings dissolved back into her and she headed to him.

"Anything?"

He turned his gaze back to the club. "Nothing. What about you?"

"I had a feeling Arlo wouldn't leave the club. He doesn't usually like to leave before sunrise, so I picked up some clothes for you," she said, dropping a bag to his side.

He stood up, turning. "So, you had me watching this club for two hours for someone that probably wasn't coming out?"

"He might have come out," she said, holding out a bag. "This is for you."

"For me?"

"The clothes," she reminded him. "Anyway, it's been a year since I saw him, so I wasn't too sure on the routine. I'm sorry. I'm not used to this."

"Dealing with a charming speedster?"

She stared at him for a moment, then the corner of her mouth twitched. "Working with someone other than Tamara or Clint. Whenever we've had to use other people, it's been more like you do this, and I watch over on high. Small missions had always just been the three of us."

"Never anyone else?"

Her cheeks coloured. "No. People might like to follow me as some kind of hero but friends? Team mate? Truth is, I'm scary and what I can do? It terrifies people."

Seemingly uncomfortable with the train of conversation she turned and walked away a few steps, setting down her bag. She started lifting out the contents; a short slinky green dress and some strappy shoes. As the awkward seconds ticked by it seemed Leia was determined to move past her little confession. She seemed embarrassed, too, and even a little angry, if her tightened expression was anything to go by.

"You better get dressed," she said, her voice clipped, distant.

When she stood, her gaze was distant, cold and she gestured for him to turn around. Confused for a moment, he stared; then she started to lift her top. His cheeks burned red and he spun around, trying to think of everything at once. So, he grabbed his clothes and forced himself to get changed; slowly, with each piece put on precisely, if only to give him enough time. He might've been changed in seconds but Leia wouldn't have.

He turned only when she cleared her throat; then the air rushed from him. She had her hands up, tugging her hair free from the braid that had her hair bound around the nape of her neck. Bit by bit, curls tumbled free and down her shoulders. Her ink black hair was striking against her skin and he tried not to stare. Her cool gaze stared back at him, the humour gone, like she was uneasy. She shifted restlessly on her feet.

"I feel stupid," she muttered. "Tamara usually does this. The dress bit. I like sitting back at the bar, dressed innocuously, giving _her _advice."

"You look nice," he said quickly.

She blinked, her cheeks red, though that might've also been from the cold. "Oh, thanks. You too. Well…we better get this done. The sooner we do the sooner I can put my uniform back on and we can rescue the others."

"I agree."

They started towards the door on the rooftop; at it, she grabbed the door and held it open for him.

"Whatever happens tonight, can you promise me something?" She asked, looking at him dead in the eye.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Please don't be afraid of me."

**The **demons inside of her were downright ravenous as she prowled forward through the writhing crowd, footsteps timed with the heavy music permeating the club. She felt like a monster on the hunt, not something she'd admitted to anyone, and though the thought disturbed part of her, she let it go. The night wasn't one for ideals and kindness; if her suspicion was right, her contact – the handler of her now captured spies – had been turned. Either by choice or by Hysteria's touch, it had to be rectified. It was also time to see if Wally could handle seeing the darker side to her nature, the truth she kept so well hidden. He'd probably run. As she glanced behind, seeing him close by her side, she hoped otherwise.

Really just hoped she wouldn't have to hurt the contact too much. As much as her demons liked it, _she _hated it.

She scanned the crowd, dismissing faces in rapid succession. At the back of the room, sitting at one of the booths, was him. Arlo Fawkner. She paused by the bar, leant into Wally's ear.

"Ready?"

He nodded.

With a deep breath she stepped forward, lifting her head a little, shoulders back, a sultry walk right up to the ribbons cordoning off the area. A woman clad in black leathers and two swords crossed over her back approached. Leia was in before the woman could react, slipping into her mind as if it were a glove. Talons in, she made an opening and slipped in an image. The girl had been projecting few fears, prize of which was fear for her daughter's safety. She had to leave her daughter in the care of her cousin, whom was lazy, and the bouncer fretted over something happening. A consistent fear, ripe for harvest. Leia sucked in a deep breath, savouring the sour taste in her mouth, and as she exhaled, pushed out her power, right down the tentative connection. At first nothing happened; then, she felt it. The heartbeat picking up, sweat beading across her forehead. Then the bouncer's eyes widened, a mother's fear in her eyes – not that Leia's mother had _ever _had that look.

The bouncer muttered something, then shot forward. Two more came, one after the bouncer; Leia slipped into the mind of the third, surging the fear of the other bouncers being hurt. He, too, hurried off, and Leia swept over to the booths.

Arlo was downing a drink, his gaze momentarily upwards; when it fell, she'd slid into his booth and the blood drained from his face. To her surprise, there was no immediate flourish of fear from him. No projection at all. If he'd been one of her inner circle she wouldn't have been surprised. Given his position, his guarded mind confirmed her suspicions.

"When did she get to you?" Leia asked calmly.

He shifted fractionally away from her, as if that extra inch might spare him from the wrath simmering away inside of her. The demons wanted nothing more than to devour his fears, to sink their fangs into his mind. Depending on his answers, she felt half inclined to.

"You couldn't just leave it, could you?" He said, turning his gaze to the empty glass. "I asked to leave."

"Which I accepted. My hand was forced when I came to you and asked if you'd consider being a handler – a far cry from the field work you did," replied Leia coolly. "You could have said no."

His gaze flickered to hers. "To the great and terrible queen of fear?"

"I wouldn't have hurt you."

"But you could never just let me walk cleanly," he snarled. "I know Tamara came to visit me, though I don't remember it."

Leia's demons hissed angrily, whispering at the edge of her mind. _Let us have him. His mind would be delicious. _She forced several slow breaths, yanking them back in line.

"You were one of my oldest spies. There were memories you knew you couldn't keep," she reminded him. "Now, I know my people have been taken to a processing facility but I need details."

"You think _I'd _know them?" He said angrily.

She gave him a hard look. "You may be in league with Hysteria but you trade in information like I do fears. You sold them out but you knew I'd come for them, so you have the information to sell – just like I know once I have it, you'll sell me out to Hysteria."

"Then why not just rip it out of my mind, make me scream until I give it up?" He hissed venomously.

Leia stood up, eyes narrowed and slammed her hands down on the table, scowling at him. "I don't torture people!"

"No? Funny, I remember a certain lab and you ripping my mind apart. Thought your dear friend Tamara could erase that?"

The blood rushed from Leia. Memories exploded in her mind. She staggered back, horrified. Shame filled her mouth, making her silent. Then, _anger. _She reached out; he tried to flinch away but she grabbed his collar, yanking him to her across the table. Around her, the club went silent; in the corner of her gaze she realised everyone was frozen in fear. She ignored it and leant close to Arlo.

"I was a _child, _tortured for _weeks, _pumped with enough drugs to kill a hundred people – gods knows why _that _didn't kill me. So don't you _dare _throw _that _in my face like I enjoyed it." She leant in even closer, their faces nearly touching. He'd see the bottomless black of her eyes, the fury burning there, the trauma and pain festering. "You sold out because a child was brutally tortured and lost control, not because I wanted to do it. So, you're going to tell me where exactly my people are being sent – is it the processing facility here in this city?"

Her power plunged into his mind and like a predator to a bleeding animal, she found the memories; their shared past soaked in screams and pain. He held his tongue, defiant as hell…so she grabbed that memory of his and squeezed until he screamed.

"_Okay, okay! _They're being held here but they're due to be transferred to Zarda prison for interrogation!" He blurted out.

She let go and he slumped back in his chair, his eyes shining with tears, nose runny. With a deep breath, she removed herself from the booth and stared at him pityingly.

"I never wanted to tell you this, mainly to spare you the horror of the past, figuring only one of us should be waking up at night screaming. Since you sold your soul, I might as well tell you. I was the one whom orchestrated your freedom from the lab and got Tamara to wipe your memories, hoping that freedom from that might give you a chance at a normal life." She sighed. "Now I really don't care, so I just made sure all those blocks Tamara put in are gone. Enjoy the nightmares."

She didn't care for what he had to say; she stalked out of the booth area, then to the exit. Wally fell into her side, silent.

"You're not a monster, you know," he said.

She glanced at him, weary. "How would you know?"

"I've met monsters and you're nothing like that," he replied simply. "You're just like all of, just a little screwy and that's okay."

**There **was something about Leia; on the outside, she looked unassuming, her eyes betraying very little. Sometimes, that mask of hers slipped; in those moments, pain was glimpsed, sometimes anger. Wally was beginning to realise that the leader of the rebellion he'd found himself in was vastly more complicated than he realised. Her power, which was so rarely used, was always perfectly controlled; even in the moment in the club where she froze everyone in the club but him, her control never wavered. He was left completely untouched by her power.

"You're really not afraid?" Leia asked, her voice soft against the sounds of the city.

Her gaze remained fastened on the colossal industrial area, fenced off by tall, well-lit fences. Trucks rolled in from the city up to the main gate, wherein there were guards that swarmed over every vehicle with a myriad of scanners. There was at least a dozen of them, no doubt packed full of scared prisoners. If Leia seemed shocked or troubled by the amount, she didn't show it.

"I'm not scared but I am questioning how we're meant to get in _there,_" he said. "I can probably run past the guards but I'm assuming there is motion sensors?"

"You'd never be fast enough," she said, tearing her gaze away. "There's another way. How are you with heights?"

He frowned. "Fine but is your plan to just fly in?"

She stood up and pushed away from the edge of the rooftop, her eyes bleeding to full black. Her back arched slightly, then black wings burst from her back, stretched wide for a moment before folding against her back. Of course, he'd _heard _about the wings, the way some people spoke about it almost reverently. It was another thing entirely to see it. She held out her hand to him.

"My plan is for _both _of us to fly in."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Wally **woke to the sound of his wife screaming. He sat up sharply, twisted. Leia was writhing in the bed, twisted up amongst the sheets, soaked in sweat. In a flash, his hands were on her shoulder, shaking her slightly.

"Leia! Leia!"

Her eyes snapped open; a scream choked off. For a moment, she looked lost, drowning in a memory. As it faded before her eyes, she saw him and silently, she leant into him, taking deep breaths. He felt her heart racing but, after a few silent minutes, it slowed and she finally drew back. Like usual, her eyes were dry and gaze steady.

"The same dream?" He asked quietly.

She nodded, her gaze flickering to the window. "It's been two years since she had me for that month and I can't shake her."

He sat up against the bedhead, closing his eyes for a moment. Old memories haunted them both; if she wasn't waking up screaming, he was. At least, that's how it had been for the year after she was taken. Then, it seemed to dwindle down; not erased completely but it was rare enough they were actually getting sleep again. Since moving into the apartment, a month ago, the nightmares had returned, at least once a week. His, too.

"I should've found you sooner," he said, a harder edge to his voice than he expected.

He heard her move off the bed, footsteps to the window. When he opened his eyes, she was leaning against the window, the moonlight framing her body. All the scars and well-toned muscle. A body that had been beaten, starved, tortured.

"You found me," she said quietly. "I was never getting out of there on my own."

She turned to him. The sight of her, achingly beautiful, as she walked towards him and returned to the bed, straddling him. She cupped his cheek, looking at him steadily in the eye.

"You're beautiful," he said.

With a roll of her eyes, she started to pull away but his hands fell to her hips, holding her there. She stared at him steadily, her dark gaze burrowing right through every defence he had. It was always useless against her. Yet there was no judgement in her eyes, never any judgement.

"You need to talk to them," she said. "You can't avoid what happened forever."

"I'm not," he said stubbornly. "I just need-"

"Time? They're not mad with you. They love you and they're just a little confused. I know Artemis would've spoken to them, smoothed over a lot but they're worried about you. The longer you stay away the more you're hurting them."

His brow lifted. "You've seen them?"

"No but I know how I'd feel in their shoes. Besides, I've seen the missed calls on your phone. I wanted to answer but when I saw the name, I decided not to. You have to be the one to take the hand they're offering," she said reasonably. "I'll just be behind you, giving you the shove you clearly need."

"I'll talk to them," he said, with a harder edge.

He didn't want to talk about his family or the multiple calls. All he kept seeing in his mind was the sight of Barry, pinned beneath him, his hand around Barry's throat. Leia had probably seen that image, given her power, so she was well aware of his issue. His choking fear of hurting his family again. After all, what other little presents had Hysteria left in his head, just waiting to go off?

**It **had been a week since Leia had heard from Tamara and Clint, whom were off scouring the globe, chasing down a myriad of leads they had. Feelers were out, trying to catch any hint of Hysteria, whom had been far too quiet for Leia's taste. She hadn't even made any move against the League or Superman, which begged the question if she even knew the device was in his possession. It was a game of cat and mouse, which Leia was, once again, playing blind. She didn't like it, not one bit. Even Wally was growing irritable around the apartment, though half of that was attributed to his refusal to speak to his family.

As Wally slept, she crept from the bed, then scribbled a note that she was ducking out for some fresh air. She changed into a long sleeve top and some black tights, then slipped on her favourite jacket, paired with one of the only pairs of shoes she owned. A solid pair of boots. She quickly dragged her hair back into a bun at the nape of her neck and headed out onto the balcony, letting her eyes bleed to black and her wings unfurl from her back. Without missing a beat, she climbed up onto the railing, stretched out her wings and leapt. For a second, she dove straight down, then shifted her wings. The wind caught her and her wings responded, letting her glide through the labyrinth of streets. She angled up, flapping hard until she rose above the tallest building and then headed off, slowing her wing beats until she was mostly gliding off the steady gusting wind. The cold air washed over her, biting but soothing.

Learning to create her wings had been the most freeing aspect of her power. It let her get away in the nights she struggled to sleep, tired her out enough to catch a few hours of dreamless sleep. It was calming because it focused her powers on one consistent manifestation, rather than leaving her mind unfocused and open to absorbing too many fears at once.

She sailed over the city, which stretched further than any of the cities she'd ever been too, over a seemingly flat landscape. Glittering skyscrapers of glass glittered incandescently against the neon lights thrown off from the streets. Golden squares of light from within the towers themselves offered brief glimpses into human lives. How she envied them, for all their stresses and troubles, not the weight of worlds on their shoulders. Not that she'd trade places. She'd never submit another to the shit she'd survived, simply to evade it herself.

So, she flew on, until she reached a wide river and perched atop a warehouse in a dockyard. Her wings folded at her back, remaining. Her feet dangled over the edge, swinging back like a child. She closed her eyes, feeling content, the stress of Hysteria's lack of action momentarily gone.

Sudden shouts caught her ear. Her eyes snapped open and she moved back from the edge, standing up. Curious, she crept across the roof to the other side and dropped down to her haunches, peering down below.

"Are you an idiot? Watch that!" A burly man snarled to several men ferrying large green crates from a shipping container. "That stuff is worth more than your life."

Leia glanced at her watch. It was two am and the dockyard seemed otherwise quiet, so what were these men up to? She stretched out with her mind, feeling their fears trickle into; the threat of death, failure, cartel retaliation. So, illegal activity then. She looked about, counting at least a dozen men unloading crates into the back of two white vans. There was also a long black car waiting off to one side, the windows rolled up. She sensed two people within but couldn't get a read on their fears. Curiosity stirred. It was rare she encountered minds so well trained.

She rose to make her move when several shadows dropped down into the area below from a stack of containers. They launched on the workers and their guards. _Caped heroes, _she realised, taking in their uniforms. Chaos exploded before her. Gunfire and a tangle of fights.

The closest one she recognised immediately. The blue symbol on his chest betraying immediately. _Nightwing. _He was fighting against several armed men, dodging bullets and fists, never missing a beat. He flipped over a stack of crates, ducking as bullets sprayed overhead.

Leia leapt down, dropping down behind the men. She threw her hands up, hurling several black bolts into their backs, shocking them. Gunfire stopped and they spun around, guns raised. Before they could react she summoned a dozen shadow wolves to her side, commanding them forward as she sprinted forward. Ribbons of shadows trailed behind. The wolves slammed into the men, knocking them to the ground; on contact, the men screamed, then fell silent. Her power slid into their minds, paralysing them still. She sailed past them, flipping effortlessly over the crates. She dropped down beside Nightwing, whom spun to meet her, as if she was a threat. He stopped, recognising her.

"_You!"_

She smiled. "Hello."

A flash of movement behind. She jumped up, throwing her hand to the man raising their gun to him; a wolf slammed into him, dissolving into his chest. The man crumpled to the ground, hitting his head, out cold.

"Let's sort this out, shall we?" She said, glancing at him.

He stared at her, then behind her and smiled. The gunfire had stopped and when she looked around, three other heroes stood over the passed-out bodies of the men. In the chaos, the black car was gone. The heroes approached, staring at her. Beside her, Nightwing stood.

"Nightmare, isn't it?"

Leia shrugged. "Leia will do." Her gaze flickered to the others. To her quiet relief, Artemis wasn't amongst them.

She recognised the rest from Wally's descriptions, however; Blue Beetle, Superboy and Miss Martian. Only Miss Martian recognised her, having seen her previously at Leia's initial arrival at the Watchtower.

"Hello again," she said to Miss Martian, then glanced to Nightwing. "I'd ask what you were all doing here but League Business, I presume."

He nodded. "And you?"

"Couldn't sleep-" She was cut off as her phone rang. With a sheepish smile, she held up a hand and answered the phone. "Hello dear."

"You okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Went for a fly. Found some friends of yours in a fight and jumped in," she said casually.

"_What?"_

She held the phone away from her ear, wincing, then put it back. "I'm not deaf, Wally. I'm fine but you could probably run down here if you want to yell at me."

"I'm coming."

She hung up, looking apologetically. "He's on his way."

Nightwing stared at her; he went to speak but a rush of air stopped him. Wally stopped several feet away, then looked at everyone, whom in turn stared back. Miss Martian shot forward, crashing into him.

"Wally!"

He laughed, hugged her back. As she drew back, he looked at the others, his gaze lingering on Nightwing. "Hey."

"Hey," said Nightwing.

Wally then looked at her, arching an eyebrow. "How is it you find trouble so easily?"

Leia glanced around at the carnage innocently. "I don't know how. I _was _out trying to find peace."

He snorted. "So, you found a fight."

"Well, I couldn't exactly just fly off," she said pointedly. "And this way I get to meet your friends."

She turned to them all. "A proper introduction is in order. I'm Leia."

They introduced themselves, first by their hero names, then by their true names. By her knowledge from Wally, there seemed no point in hiding identities. It felt nice to have a proper introduction, though she struggled to gauge their opinion of her; not one normally accustomed to needing the approval of others, she felt herself wanting, mainly for Wally's sake. Deep down she knew if they beat Hysteria and somehow tracked down her people, they'd probably stay on Earth. It wasn't something she was averse to, given how few familial connections she had with her rebellion.

Wally and Dick fell into a quiet conversation about what had happened and caught up. Miss Martian went off to make a report to the Justice League; Superboy wanted to check the shipping container. It left her with Blue Beetle, whom was charmingly awkward around her. He'd heard about her powers and was nervous about it.

"It's alright, I don't bite," she said with a smile. "Unfortunately, I can't switch off the part of my power which automatically reads the fears of those around me, so I know you're a bit nervous – or your partner is. Either way, I won't hurt you. Your fears aren't tasty enough."

"Guess that makes you a pretty Pennywise," he blurted out.

She was silent for a split second, then snorted and laughed. "I get that reference!" She spun to Wally, whose attention had been drawn by her laugh. "I got that reference!"

When she looked back to Blue Beetle she detected his fear of her had diminished and he was smiling at her.

"No one knew what to make of you. When we all heard Wally was back…and married, plus those other two. Guess everyone is curious but you kick butt, plus you're pretty cool."

"Well, I can say that out of everyone I met, everyone is exactly how Wally described."

"Even Batman?"

"_Even Batman," _she growled in a low voice. She smiled. "I actually like him."

"You _like _Batman?"

Her demons let out a sudden squalling cry. She spun to the container. Instinct rushed through her. She threw her hands up, enormous spider-like creatures materialising at the front of the container. They reared up and shot web in; a split second later Superboy was flung from the container. Leia shot forward, putting herself between him and the front; she threw up a wall of shadow just as light slammed into it. The sheer force sent her staggering back with a gasp. Wally was at her side in a flash.

"What is it?"

"Scared kid. Get your friends back, _now._"

He didn't hesitate, was off to his friends. She heard arguments, then twisted to them, waves of energy rolling off her. Black wings had returned to her back, flared, making her look like some sort of demonic angel.

"_Get back now!"_

They retreated, though just to the edge of the area. She turned to the container and narrowed her shield, just so it guarded her as she advanced. She was devouring the fear that poured off the girl deep in the container, even as the girl blindly fired bolts at Leia. It fed her as she plunged into the girl's mind, then found her fear – and siphoned it all. The girl started to scream, shrill and panicked, her mind fighting Leia. A quick calming wave from Leia silenced her and as the last trickle of fear bled away, the girl's defiance died away. Leia dropped her shield and looked down. Cowering in a tiny cage, smuggled in the corner of the container, hid well amongst stacks of boxes, was a girl. She was dark and filthy, as scrawny as Leia had been the day she escaped. One of her eyes was swollen shut and there was a crack collar around her neck. She stared defiantly at Leia for a second more, then slumped unconsciousness.

Leia made short work of the cage, cleaving the top off with swords she manifested herself. Dismissing them, she reached down and scooped up the child, barely older than five or so, light enough to pass for half that age. She carried her out where the others had drawn close, their faces shocked. Wally just beamed with pride, which only shifted to concern as he fully registered the girl.

"All that from her?"

"My guess is her collar was damaged and the power returning was too much for her; kindled that with the fear of being moved and shuttled around like an animal? No wonder she lashed out. I've taken her fear for the moment," she said. "I'd suggest taking her somewhere to have the collar properly removed."

"You took her _fear?_" Miss Martian commented. "How?"

"I slipped into her mind and once I found its source, the trauma of her memories, I simply dampened her response to it. A temporary fix but enough to calm her; the sudden withdraw of fear, however, made her pass out. She's fine though, better now her heart is at a steady pace and the adrenalin can reduce." Miss Martian looked almost uneasy about the mind invasion, so Leia went on. "I can't access thought and only memories if they're linked to a trauma or fear. Everything else I can't touch. I can't help what I am and I only use it in this way for cases like her. Trust me, I take no pleasure in it and at the end of the day, my demons get fed and I'm left with the echo of her fears forever."

Wally's phone rung, drawing Leia's focus to him. He fished out his phone and quietly excused himself off, moving away out of ear shot. She watched him for a second longer, then she looked down at the sleeping girl. There were chain marks on her wrists and ankles, anger rushing through her. If anything pissed her off more it was the exploitation of children, especially powered ones. It was like seeing herself again, especially in the first few months at the lab after her parents sold her.

With a deep breath, she looked up at the others, whom all watched her with curiosity.

"Do you have somewhere safe for her?"

"There's a facility-"

"No labs," she snarled.

They flinched. Nightwing held a hand in peace. "She won't be experimented on. I swear it."

Her gaze remained fixed steadily on him. "Good."

Superboy approached, somewhat cautiously, and Leia transferred the little girl carefully into his arms. She reached out and brushed a few strands of hair from her face, tucking it behind her tiny face. When her gaze lifted to Superboy, a silent conversation passed between, another vow between strangers. With a curt nod, Leia withdrew and Wally returned to the group.

"Tamara just got back. She may have something for us. We should go," said Wally, albeit reluctantly.

Leia nodded, then glanced to Miss Martian. "That car had two people whom guarded their minds from me. I'd hazard a guess they were either protected by a powerful telepath or trained themselves; either way, the training was specific enough to block me, so I'd say Hysteria is somehow linked here. Be careful and we'll be in touch."

Wally moved to her side and met her gaze. She waved her hand over his back and black wings burst from his back, gasps and widened eyes from his team. Her own wings unfurled and, together, they turned to their friends again.

"You can _fly?" _ Blue Beetle blurted out.

Wally smiled. "Oh yeah."

"Come on, dear, best not keep Tamara and Clint waiting," she said and stepped back, turning slightly away.

Wally followed suit, murmured a quick goodbye. Leia darted forward, then surged up into the night sky, her wings lifting her effortlessly up into the night sky. Wally was not far behind.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"**No, no, no!****"**

Leia stared at him, half smiling, a bemused gleam in her eyes. After a beat, the smile fell and she stepped forward, closing the distance between them. Her gaze remained steady, calming. There were only inches between them and as he stared into her eyes, he felt the brush of her powers against his own mind. There, just outside, not prying.

"Trust me," she said quietly. "I won't let go."

It was something in the way she spoke that he found himself nodding, accepting Leia's plan. That's how he had his answer; the very reason why so many people followed Leia, seemingly into hell itself. From one base to the other across a planet.

"Fine," he said, after a long pause. "How do I fly?"

She stepped back, nodding, and held out her hand. Black energy flowed from her hand, which slithered over his shoulder and, seconds later, black wings burst from his back. Shock, and the weight of the wings, sent him staggering forward. Her hands shot out, steadying him. His eyes flew up, met hers. The world froze for a split second; as quickly as it began, it was over. She stepped back and walked around him, then stopped again in front of him.

"Some of my better work," she remarked. "I'll handle the work for today but if you like it, I can teach you how to control it. It's a little trick I've learnt."

"You can _give _people wings?"

"Well, I have to be around them but, in a way, yes," she said. "Ready?"

"Okay but we need to discuss the plan. You've been vague on everything up until this point but now I need to know," he replied firmly.

She nodded. "Fair enough. It's a hazard of what we do. I don't like to disclose too many details before a mission really kicks off, especially when we're dancing this close to Hysteria. The less someone knows, the safer their mind is. Most of the time."

"_Most _of the time?"

Leia's gaze darkened. "Hysteria does take delight in tearing minds apart. It's why I'd like to talk to you about training your mind. If this mission work becomes regular for you, if you'd agree, it's something we'd need to work on." The fire softened in her eyes. "I wouldn't stop your research. You can work on that as much as you'd like."

There it was again, that silence that lingered between them. He cleared his throat and half turned from her.

"The plan?"

"I can shield us flying in. There aren't any sensors on the roof, least there wasn't the last time I snuck in here," she said. "From there I can show the way to where my spies are likely being held. We'll need to check their computer system to get their exact cell location. We get in, move fast, get them out." She paused for a moment, something troubling occurring to her. When her gaze slid to him, it was grim. "If it comes to it, you grab them and you run. Don't wait for me."

He wanted to argue but wings rose from her back, stretched wide before him. With a hard look, she dismissed the conversation and gestured for him to follow. They stepped up to the edge of the room, then up onto the low wall. The tips of his shoes jutted over the edge. He didn't look down. He just kept telling himself that she hadn't been helping him this whole time, hadn't asked for his help, simply just to kill him now. She had put a lot of trust in him…and it was time for him to do the same.

"I've got you," she said softly.

Together, they leapt off the roof. For a split second, he was falling, then he felt it. His wings snapped out, catching the wing and he was flying forward. Each beat of his wings lifted him higher into the sky until they circled just beneath the darkening clouds, everything tiny beneath him. He lifted his gaze to Leia, whom was watching him with her dark gaze.

"You okay?" She asked, a half smile on her face.

"Yeah."

"Good. Now comes the fun part but, whatever you do, _don__'__t _scream."

He had no time to reply as his wings suddenly shifted – and he was diving straight down. The wind screamed in his ears as the ground rushed to meet them. He clamped his mouth shut tightly, stifling a scream. Leia threw her hands down, black energy shooting from her hands – a bubble rapidly enveloped him and he didn't see the ground anymore. His wings shifted again and he felt his centre lurch; then his feet gently touched the ground and the darkness rushed back into Leia. She dropped her hands to her side and looked around the roof, seemingly expecting alarms to go off. When the world didn't end, she looked at him and smiled.

"You didn't scream."

"Yeah, well, might take a while for me to like the idea of flying. How is it there isn't any sensors up here?"

"Well, _technically, _there is," she said with a conspiratorial gleam in her eyes. "I just have people ensure that make it so it's…a little blind. It _looks _like it works but doesn't."

He stared at her. "You really do have people everywhere, don't you?"

"Taking Hysteria isn't a simple task and I have to ensure that when the day comes when she's gone that there are people in the right places so everything doesn't go completely to shit. Now, let's go. We don't have long till morning and I work best under the cover of darkness."

**They **slipped past guards with surprising efficiency; with Wally helping move her rapidly past guards, through the momentary blind spots in cameras, she felt hope kindle slowly within. When they descended the last flight of stairs and went to the door Leia sensed guards rounding the corner, just beyond the door. She grabbed Wally, held him firm as the guards neared. She slipped into their minds, watching to judge if they had any interest in using the stairs. Their footsteps neared, slowed for a fraction. Mercifully, after a few long seconds, they moved on. Leia released her grip and pushed open the door, holding it so that Wally passed through.

"How much further?"

"The control room is just up here. It's primarily automated with only a few people cycling through for routine checks. Hysteria doesn't like using too many people within the control aspect. She prefers them for security and enforcement," she explained. "Can't risk someone from the inside growing a conscience. So, anyone you do see in this facility, don't try to reason with them. Their minds have been broken down and rebuilt."

"That's…It's like that everywhere?"

She nodded as they continued up the hall. "Systematic and global mind control. That's why dismantling Hysteria's control isn't just about removing her. The effects of her power don't go away without help."

"And that's where you come into this?"

"Not just me. There are others out there, a network I've built to slowly erode her power. Bit by bit. It's not the fast route but it's made us an actual threat to her in recent years."

They approached the corner and slowed. The air around Leia darkened fractionally and thin tendrils of energy started to bleed from her, gathering at her feet like wisps of swirling smoke. She held out a hand, halting him; she rounded the corner. All he saw was her hand lift and she pointed her flattened palm outwards. The smoke around her feet darkened. A moment later he heard the door opened. Footsteps followed but Leia held her ground, even as two men walked past, their eyes glazed over. They walked right past her, then past Wally, and continued down the hall. Several feet behind him they suddenly broke into a run. When they were gone Leia turned to him, the smoke rushing back into her. She glanced at him, wary, vulnerable.

Her nature was being revealed to him, her darkness exposed. He should've been afraid – hell, the brush of fear on his mind felt more like a distant echo. Distant. He rounded the corner, looking instead to the door before them, ajar from the workers.

Leia turned sharply from him and strode into the control room. Straight in after her, he looked around the small room, the walls full monitors with a desk that encircled the room. There was no hesitation as Leia went straight to the nearest section, then twisted a card that had been left in a slot on the bench. Data flashed up on the screen before her. Leia waved her hand in patterns, dismissing lists of information, then bringing up more.

"Found them," she said, then turned to him. "We need to hurry."

He nodded and hurried with her out of the control room. The haunted look in Leia's gaze gnawed at him, though. She seemed almost afraid of finding her people, of what she might see. There was no time to waste as she led him swiftly back out the door, then down a labyrinth of halls and rooms, down another four levels by the stairs. They slipped past guards that patrolled intermittently until Leia pushed open a door, holding it open for him. Beyond it was a long-suspended walkway that stretched over a colossal room, at least several hundred feet long.

Thousands of cells filled the room, broken only by narrow pathways that divided rows of cell neatly. To his surprise, not all of the cells were filled. None, it seemed, had more than two inside. There was still at least a couple hundred people trapped beneath him. The horror of it twisted like a knife in his gut. Leia told him what happened to people at these facilities; some were moved to the mines to work until death, some to remote prisons in frigid conditions, others to be tortured or executed. None ever walked out free.

"We can't just leave them," he said softly as two guards below passed just out of ear shot.

Leia paused and glanced over her shoulder. "We don't have a choice. We don't have the resources to get them out, let alone smuggle them to safety or even hide them. It'd be death for all of them tried."

"And you said they're all going to die here," he bit back.

She stopped and turned to him fully this time. "It's for them I fight."

Then she was off moving again, as if to get the mission over and done with as fast as she could. To be away from the facility and the cells full of people that couldn't be saved. He, too, followed after her, wondering how much of himself would be chipped away before he ever saw home again. How long would be before he didn't even recognise himself in the mirror?

**They****'****d **flew down to the ground with wings, then moved swiftly through the labyrinth, past cells. Bleary-eyed prisoners looked up; at him, there was confusion but as their eyes found Leia, recognition dawned. Not hope because as she ignored them, they realised she wasn't here for them, for someone else instead. There wasn't judgement in their eyes or even anger that it wasn't their day for freedom; it was something else, the fires of rebellion in their eyes.

To them, Leia was something else. It made him realise that, outside of the quiet walls of the refuge, Leia had forged something quite powerful. A far-reaching connection, a lingering presence that he was beginning to see everywhere he went.

Leia finally stopped, drew up so sharply he nearly walked into her; he side-stepped, then stopped. In the cell before them sat two beaten figures, a man and woman. The woman was curled on the floor but she forced herself up, squinting through swollen eyes. The other sat close by her side, a hand on the small of her back, supporting her.

"You came for us," he noted with a hard edge to his voice. "Guess you didn't hear we didn't actually get a location for the lab. It was a dead end."

"_Rolan,__"_hissed the woman weakly. "She came to save us."

Leia didn't even flinch at the accusation flung at her. She barely showed any emotion at all, so Wally couldn't even guess what she was thinking – he wanted to know, though, and that thought tugged at the edges of his mind.

"I know you didn't find anything." Leia ignored their questioning looks and fished out a small device from her bag. She set it against the control panel of their cell, then stepped back. It hummed for a second, then sparks flew across the cell door as it hissed and clicked open.

Wally raced in. The man stiffened, braced up as if to resist but Wally grabbed him, then the woman and lifted them up to their feet. He swayed for a second but found his footing, then looked to Leia. In that split second she'd turned from them, the blood drained from her face. She glanced quickly at him, worry flashing in her eyes. She tossed him a tablet, which he released the hand on the man and caught it.

"Follow that and _run._ Don't you dare look back."

Then, without warning, darkness erupted from Leia as she shot forward, off into the labyrinth and gunshots rang out into the warehouse.

**Leia **unleashed her power, tearing down the walls that kept in place. More minds fell effortlessly under her control. Fear fed in her, feeding her demons, whom roared and fed hungrily. As guards rushed out from rooms and from around corners, she lashed her talons into their mind, shredding it so that they fell to their knees, screaming. They grabbed at their minds, shutting their eyes, as if to fight the nightmares roaring in their minds. Some fought. She simply pressed harder, then continued on.

Several shadowy hounds trailed in her wake and several more ahead, like some dark procession. Even her wings were out, folded at her back. All she had to do was bring the whole attention of the facility on her, give Wally enough time to escape.

Hysteria had arrived.

The cold whisper of Hysteria's familiar power washed over Leia. As biting as ever, its thorns tugged at her mind, tearing cuts into her carefully erected walls. When she finally reached the roof, her carefully leashed power was straining. Hysteria might not be able to cause irrational panic within Leia but she was strong enough to destabilise Leia's power itself. She felt it keenly as she strode to the edge of the roof and looked down.

Staring back up at her, standing alone in the middle of the cleared loading dock, was a lone figure. There were no shadowy figures around her, like Leia, nor any physical manifestation of her power. Outwardly, they looked strange, out of place but anyone whom had lived long enough knew Hysteria. For it wasn't her look…it was her _presence. _The coldness that filled the air, that bit into your mind, sped up the heart until it drummed a painful beat against the ribs. It consumed everything around it, dragging it under her control.

Leia sucked in a sharp breath. Hysteria had come, though probably not under any guess of Leia's presence; that must've caused her to pause because Hysteria held her ground, looking up. Of course, there was every chance it was a trap, which meant Wally was doomed. Her two spies were doomed.

So, Leia closed her eyes. She reached for the walls she had up, then she yanked them down. A distant part of her prayed Wally wasn't watching and as she opened her eyes, her power erupted.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**The **storm raged just outside of the ship. Snow came down, as thick as summer rain, turning the whole world white. Were it not for the onboard sensors, and Hope's own instincts, they would've crashed hours ago. It hardly assured Cupid, whom sat sourly in her chair, scowling at the window. She'd bitterly complained for an hour about being dragged from her bar, as if that was the greatest issue at hand. Not the fact their psychotic sister had escaped her prison, with only gods knowing what happened to Ophelia.

"Fee better not be dead," said Cupid, finally wrenching her gaze back to Hope. "We'd feel it, right?"

Hope stifled the worry gnawing at her mind. Truth was, she _had _felt her sister's distinct powers but it was different somehow. Changed. She told herself it was there but what would happened when they saw Ophelia again? It had been a thousand years since they last spoke. Hell, it had been nearly that long since she'd even uttered a word to Cupid and they'd been on the same planet for the latter half of that. She should've reached out…and now time was slipping through her hand like sand.

Moment by moment, gone.

"Of course." It was all Hope could say.

The silence took hold again, echoing the divide that existed between the two sisters. It clung firmly until the sensors squawked that they'd arrived and Hope guided the ship down. The ship gave a shuddering, resounding thump as it landed and Cupid quickly unbuckled herself. The pair of them donned their winter gear, then headed out. The ramp dropped and immediately the icy wind slammed into them, sending Hope staggering back a foot. She caught herself as a calm air fell over her. When she looked up, Cupid's hands were up before her, hands glowing a feint white light. A pale bubble enveloped them and Cupid dropped her hand. The air was still bitingly cold but at least the wind passed over them, soundless.

"Thanks," said Hope.

Cupid nodded curtly. "Yes, well I'd like to be done with all of this. So, lead the way."

Hope couldn't find it in herself to be angry at Cupid's dismissive nature. Her sister clung to her life, in whatever shape it was, and for the independence she so fiercely guarded. Yet for all of her pride and feelings, she'd still agreed to join Hope on this hairbrained mission to steal back the device they needed to keep safe. It couldn't be trusted with Superman anymore. Not with their sister's dangerous powers.

With a deep breath, then exhale, Hope nodded and set off across the icy shelf. The ship turned invisible behind them. They trekked swiftly across the ice, protected by Cupid's shield, towards the mountains. Ice crunched underfoot. Up ahead, a structure took shape, set against the mountains. Towering pillars of crystal jutted from the ice, like an icy pyramid but there was discernible door. They stopped before it. Cupid looked left, then right, and upwards before she turned, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, do we knock?"

Hope smiled and tugged off a glove, finger by finger, then set her palm against the icy wall. The wall hummed in response, then a space dropped down, the shape of a door. She glanced at her sister, still smiling. Cupid scowled, then stalked inside. Hope hurried after her, falling into step as they passed through a series of rooms. Some filled with a myriad of weapons and items, some alien, some local. Things clearly deemed too dangerous for the outside world.

They continued into another room, larger, with dozens of tables set amongst the randomly dotted crystal pillars. On every table, an array of alien items. Little statues of Kryptonian deities. Priceless mementos from Krypton. Hope's heart tightened as she ran a hand along one of the tables, freezing over a ring that sat atop a simple cushion.

_It couldn't be, could it? _

She lifted up the ring, holding it to a band of light that cut in from above. There was a feint inscription on the inside of the band, worn nearly invisible. Enough for recognition and for Hope to know exactly what it said.

_For my love, Emeria-El._

Tears threatened as she quickly slid the finger onto her exposed hand, then tugged the glove that had been stuffed into her pockets. When she looked up Cupid was staring at her, puzzled.

"We're stealing regular junk now?"

"This isn't junk. It's mine."

"A ring?" Realisation dawned on Cupid's face. "Oh, you-"

"It was a long time ago. Come on," said Hope.

They left the room behind, exploring the vast fortress until they came to a door. Hope touched the door with her palm but it refused to open to her. She stepped back, frowning.

"Now what?" Cupid asked coyly, crossing her arms.

Hope knelt down and slipped her bag off her back, then opened it up. She dug out two small silver blades, then stood up. Cupid had her tricks but Hope had her own. Drawing on the energy stored within her, she summoned it up and to her hands. First, the tips of her fingers started to glow, then her whole hands and she set them against the door.

"I am Emeria-El and you will obey me," she whispered harshly and surged the power into the door. "You obey _my _bloodline."

The door hummed and opened. "Welcome Emeria-El."

Cupid followed Hope inside the smaller room, crammed full of what was unmistakeably weapons.

"Now, _that _is creepy. Do I want to know how this icy hole knows you?"

"The A.I has a database of Krypton, so there will be records of me. I probably confused the poor machine, given I should be long dead. It's programmed to obey anyone of house El, which is the family Vex and I started."

Cupid nodded. "You certainly kept yourself busy these years."

"Didn't you?"

"After you decided the device was best with you and ran off to your new life, I did a little exploring. Saw stuff, lived. Figured when this time came, I wanted to go out knowing I'd actually lived a little. Felt independence before it's gone."

They fell silent as their eyes fell upon a small silver box, polished smooth on every side, gleaming. A cold shiver ran down Hope's spine. It had been so long since she'd seen the cube, nearly nine hundred and eighty years. She'd entrusted it into the protection of one of Krypton's most secure vaults. As a distant guardian, she watched over it from afar. Always vigilant, just in case Hysteria came. As Krypton went into decline, she appeared out of the shadows, crept into the house of El, and upon learning of the plan to ferry Kal-El off world, she'd smuggled the cube into his craft. Then she found out where it was programmed to head to and she set off in advance, her heart breaking over the incoming destruction of a world she'd come to think of as home.

"Oh, screw this," said Cupid decisively and strode forward, grabbing the cube without hesitation.

Hope stepped forward, as if to stop her, to snap and hiss that something might happen. Nothing did. Cupid spun around, holding it victoriously. She tossed it to Hope, whom caught it with both hands and stared down at the cube.

"We had a good run," said Hope. "It's time we end this."

When she looked up, Cupid held a look of hardened resolve. As much as her sister grieved for what she was to lose, she knew what had to be done – and what awaited them, if they somehow pulled off the impossible. Hope gave a nod, then set off to the exit.

_Watch out, Hysteria, we're coming for you. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Tamara **waved her staff over the pond, summoning the vision to appear before her. Colours swirled before her, taking shape, defined until she saw a familiar vision unfurl. The night set the ominous air across the battlefield that raged on the beach by Mount Justice. A swirling blue vortex raged above it, drawing howling winds into it, and below, soldiers of Hysteria and the Justice League battling. The vision sharpened again, focusing on Wally falling to his knees, clutching his side as blood streamed through his fingers, dripping onto the sand.

Leia appeared, dropping before him. Her eyes fell to his wound, then lifted sharply to him. She cupped his cheek, tears in her eyes, then said something before she kissed him briefly. Wally tried to grab her but he was weak, failing. Leia was up, turning, and as her eyes fell onto the Vortex, darkness bled into her eyes. She walked slowly towards the vortex, as if the battle raging around her was nothing, for she was lured by something greater. Energy radiated off her, thickening with every step, until darkness trailed in her wake in waves.

As she reached the place just beneath the raging vortex, she stopped and turned. The battle had stopped and all eyes were on her. She raised her hands, lifting waves of energy with it, then pointed it upwards to the vortex itself. Someone screamed from the crowd. Hysteria surged across the sand, like a demon with hell chasing after her, raising her hands to lash out. Leia was too fast, already possessed with the magic of her kin. One hand dropped, black energy shooting from her hand, swarming Hysteria. It yanked her forward, Hysteria flying forward, then caught by the throat. She was held there for a second, then Leia yanked her forward and Hysteria dissolved into Leia.

Leia's hand shot upwards and surged the energy into the vortex, drawing her upwards, lifting her up off the ground. Higher and higher she rose. Wally struggled to his feet and screamed her name but it was pointless. The light consumed Leia completely. The vortex exploded, energy surging outwards; then, as quickly as it had come, it rushed back into that singular point…

The vision ended before her. She sunk to her knees; her hands pressed into the soft earth. For several minutes, she lingered there, unable to move, weary. She was lost in her own mind, trying not to dwell on the future rushing to meet her. That, despite all her quiet machinations, trying to shift the future just slightly to save her friend's life…and Wally's heart, she was doomed to fail.

Leia's life was destined to end.

**The warehouse floor **was a hive of activity. Crates upon crates were loaded into the back of several large trucks, watched over by dozens of armed guards. The workers themselves moved quickly, their eyes down on the crates, focused on nothing else, risking nothing more. From high up in the rafters, shrouded in shadow and far enough away she could breathe easily, whisper even, without being overhead, Tamara watched on. She counted the boxes, caught sights of what was in them – well, in the few that were cracked open at random periods for inspections prior to loading. How Hysteria had even slithered into this new group, known vaguely and perhaps a little ironically as _The Light, _was one to ponder later. Somehow, she'd done just that and positioned herself as someone whom might obtain rare weapons for them. No doubt all she asked was to prove herself, free of charge. The key members of this cabal no doubt accepted readily, believing they'd acquired something pliable and gullible. Fools. Hysteria never did anything without careful planning and no doubt she was biding her time, determining the weaker members. Someone that could be removed, simply by removing the right players or components. A little sabotage here, a little more there, and she'd bring down the right members, all the while appearing as their saviour or willing problem solver. It wouldn't hurt she wouldn't flinch at any order of violence. Her resolve was too firm for that.

Tamara watched on until all the trucks were loaded, then one by one drove. The empty shipping containers were shut up and the workers were guided out through a side door. She started to rise from her crouched position when the door where the workers had vanished through opened again. A man strode through, wearing a fine red and black tunic, pants and glossy black boots. From her careful study she knew him instantly. The three scars across his face, worn like a badge of pride, were distinct, unforgettable.

_Vandal Savage. _

He stopped just beneath Tamara, before a guard that had walked to meet him. Tamara tapped her ear piece, tuning into the conversation below.

"Report," ordered Savage.

"All trucks are loaded sir. The shipment arrived to us on time and expect on time delivery. We have increased security both with the trucks and along the route, as per Hysteria's instructions." The man paused for a moment, then went on. "Sir, these weapons were taken from the factory they were made."

"I'm aware – is there a problem?"

"No, of course not. A compliment sir. With these we expect a good price at market, far higher than anything we've got before. There isn't any interest from the League either," he said.

Savage nodded. "This recent partnership looks to benefit us greatly. Inform me when the shipment is delivered."

With that, Savage's phone rang. He answered and walked back the way he came, the door shutting behind him. Tamara had what she needed, so she stood and grabbed her staff, which was fastened to her back. With care, she lifted it free and pointed it out, summoning a small and quiet portal. She dove through; on the other side she rolled and came to her feet in the living of the small apartment they were temporarily renting. Clint was at the dining table, sitting, with a needle and thread in hand, stitching a small but deep gash on his arm. Blood trickled down his arm, semi congealed. He looked up, shocked for a moment, then sheepish at being caught injured. She strode forward, worry erasing what she'd been about to say, and knelt before him, inspecting the wound. He was halfway through stitching it, so she carefully took the needle and continued herself. The whole time he was silent, in that familiar sheepish way of his, and the corner of his mouth kept twitching. The cheeky git was trying _not _to crack a joke, which made her biting back her own smile. Predictably, he cracked first.

"You're always there to patch me up," he said wryly.

She paused for a moment, peering at him from beneath her lashes; her gaze fell and she pushed the needle back in, a little harder so he flinched. The smile momentarily faltered. She finished and set the needle aside, then grabbed a small square of cloth and the bottle of pure alcohol. She dabbed the cloth generously, then looked up at Clint.

"Ready?"

"Try not to enjoy yourself," he said, smiling again.

She wiped the cloth across the wound, felt him flinch hard beneath her ministrations. His jaw remained clenched as she cleaned the wound and his arm. Only when she finished and stood he seemed to relax, exhaling, as if to release the pain.

"What happened?" She asked finally. "You haven't been caught out like this in years."

His face tightened; the smile gone. "I got distracted. I saw her. She didn't sense me because I was in the security system but just seeing her after what happened. Anyway, I stayed there until she got in a car and left the tower. When I took shape in the security rom to grab some hard data I got caught as I was leaving. Didn't get away as cleanly."

Tamara blinked. "She was there? Our intel suggested she was meeting with Queen Bee at her HQ, organising a shipment of chemicals for her."

"She did that, said as much to Queen Bee. Turns out that had been a quick trip and she was meeting with Lex Luthor instead," explained Clint. His expression hardened further, regret in his eyes. "I should've-"

"Killed her? You better not the League here you say that," said Tamara teasingly; when this didn't lift him from his mood she stepped forward and touched his cheek, making him meet her gaze. "You would've been killed or worse. This information isn't worth your life. You're worth more than that."

"To our mission?"

"To _me,_" she replied sharply. "To us."

He stood up. "I didn't know if there was much of an us. You've been distant."

Flashes of her visions came back. She drew back, half turned from him. The temptation to tell him everything, to warn him about what was coming, weighed heavily on her shoulders. How she sorely wished to unload the burden, even if it was just a little of it. He'd understand, even if he didn't. For her, he'd lie, pretend, support her because that's what he did. Regardless of the cost to himself. It was one of the things she loved about him, why she even let him get close, stay by her side through the darker times. His unflinching loyalty.

"You know I can't speak about the future," she said quietly.

He came to her, wrapped his arms around her. "You told me a long time ago that you've always been haunted by a persistent vision. It's that, isn't it? It's coming to pass?"

She glanced back him, just a single nod. "I tried to alter it but the more meddling I did the harder it cemented itself. It's set now."

Sensing that was all she could – or would – say on the matter he murmured an acknowledgment. To his credit, he wouldn't push; he had, a long time ago, but that insistence had nearly torn them apart. To be with her he had learned that there were some things she saw she couldn't speak of. So, he did what he could. He walked into the kitchen, returning a few moments later with two small glasses of whiskey. She took the glass from him, tipped her head back and downed the contents in one go. The golden liquid burned her throat and settled warmly.

"The worst part is I haven't been able to see anymore beyond that moment," she said. "It's darkness."

Clint went rigid, his glass at his lips. He lowered it, looking at her warily. "You told me that you thought your visions couldn't go beyond your own life. You're saying-"

"It's not that. I can't die. It's not my time."

"You seem sure about that."

She smiled bitterly. "The Guardians won't let me die. I haven't learnt my lesson."

**Clint **huddled in the minor protection of the doorway atop the GCPD, his gaze firm on the signal for Batman in the sky. He felt restless, uneasy. Batman didn't scare him, not like Hysteria did, though Clint still felt wary of the masked crusader. He was distracted, too; both from the encounter with Hysteria and his conversation with Tamara. Since they'd come to Earth his wife had become distant, more than usual. Especially to Leia, whom she'd always been overly protective with. Quickly, he realised that the vague vision Tamara spoke about probably involved Leia in some tragic demise. It was all speculation, of course, which he couldn't tell Leia, in case he was wrong and changed things somehow. If it was true, then according to Tamara, there wasn't anything he could do anyway. Much to his dismay.

As the cold wind howled viciously through the dark city, mournful in its tune, Clint was reminded of the city he'd grown up in – Taldeya, beautiful once, then destroyed in Hysteria's vindictive wrath. It had moments like this, at night, when the wind howled and it seemed the city was hanging on the edge of disaster, grieving for the future. It had been beautiful but it had scars, like so many things, like Leia with the scars she hid and Tamara, whose own scars lay far beneath skin and bone. Those she hid jealously.

A shadow flitted and there was the feintest scrape of boots against concrete, then a figure emerged from the shadows. Batman. He stared at Clint, emerging from the shadows, hands spread in peace. Batman said nothing but stared, obviously wondering why he'd been summoned by someone he hardly knew. The gears almost churned audibly across the roof. Clint imagined them. He cleared his throat and fished out the thumb drive he'd guarded on his way over, then held it out, the offering inspected for a moment before it was plucked from his grasp. Batman turned it over, then looked up.

"What's this?"

"Hysteria's involved with the Light. Friends of yours, I'm told," he said casually. "She's cemented herself as a third party, for the moment but our own reports, noted on that drive, suggest she's already making moves to make herself a key player."

"They won't make it easy. They do not like change."

"Maybe but Hysteria can be persuasive and she'll make them think it's her idea. The information is a warning. We're continuing to hunt for her, to ensure she doesn't get the device your friend is protecting," said Clint, then looked out across the city. The wind howled ominously again. "I really hope for all our sakes he's good at keeping that device from her. I can't see another world end."

"What will you and the others do once you find her?"

Clint looked back at the masked figure, steady and calm. Truth was, he knew exactly what he'd do, if he had the chance and didn't falter. He knew what Leia would do, given the chance as well. Only Tamara's intentions, like her knowledge of the future, were hidden from him. Yet despite his feelings, he knew what Leia wanted and that was to keep the League as their friends, not their enemies.

"We're not killers. She might deserve it but that's not our mission."

"And what is your mission?"

"To ensure no world suffers the fate of ours."

With a snap of his fingers he dissolved himself into a bolt of electricity and spirited away into the night.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Few **things scared Leia but standing in that doorway her heart was racing. Sweat made her hands clammy, so she wiped her hands on her jeans and knocked on the door. A blonde-haired man looked up from his computer, striking blue eyes staring back. Recognition dawned in his eyes. He was on his feet, knocking his desk, pens going flying. One rolled to the middle of the room. She hurried to get it but as she stood, he was there in front of her, concern in his eyes.

"Is Wally okay?"

"He's fine. He doesn't know I'm here," she replied quickly. "I just wanted to talk. I'm sorry if I've come at a bad time."

He looked at her again, then nodded and gestured to the chairs off to the side of the room. She took the seat gratefully, her knees shaky, saying nothing for the moment he sat.

"You're looking good. Feeling better?" He asked conversationally.

It was clear he wanted to talk about Wally but she didn't mind. It was why she'd come, her husband forcing her hand.

"I am," she said, paused for a moment, then ploughed forward. "I've asked Wally to call you, to see you all again but he's stubborn, blocking me out. He's scared of hurting you."

"I can protect myself," said Barry.

"I know that and _he _knows that. It's just…" She searched for the right word, then found it. "Hysteria got into his head. When she got him, I went out of my mind, tearing apart cities until I found him. I should've got to him sooner but I didn't, which is something I will bear for the rest of my life. When I did find him, I honestly didn't know if I'd be able to save him, if he'd even let me."

Barry's face softened. "He let you in."

"Not at first. I nearly lost him but, yes, in time, he let me in and he got better. Hell of a first year to be married," she said quietly. "The scars won't go away and Hysteria was good at leaving some nasty ones. I just wanted to come here to bring him back to you. Life is too short and with everything happening, well, I don't want him to become estranged for you. I won't let him lose his family."

Barry held her gaze. "He'll never lose us but there's something else you're not saying. What is it?"

She looked at him, a sad smile on her mouth. The truth weighed so heavily on her shoulders, making her to tell him, to reveal her dark truths, share it. It was impossible. She was bound to her silence, even when it came to Wally, whose heart would break if he knew the truth. Not just that, he'd take on the whole world if he knew it. It'd distract him for what he'd have to do. As for her? Well, it'd break her and she'd never be strong enough to complete her mission. _That _couldn't happen. Too much hinged on her success.

"I've arranged a dinner tomorrow night. Can you make it?" She asked.

He nodded. "We'll make it. The rest of the family will want to come."

"Very well." She pulled out a pen and a scrap of paper from her purse, then scribbled down her number and handed it over. "Call me with numbers."

She stood, so he followed suit and accepted her hand when she held it out. They shook hands firmly, neither breaking the contact at first, eyes locked. He seemed to regard her closely, trying to pry out her secrets, find out why she was rushing to reunite Wally with his family. Was it a trap, some nefarious intentions behind her eyes? She extracted her hand first, then stepped back, smoothing down her shirt and tugging at her sleeves, which had ridden up, exposing a few inches of her wrist. His gaze flickered, then back to the space behind her.

Leia felt Tamara's power enter the room. When she turned, she stood there, clad in a plain black singlet and grey jeans, almost looking normal, save for her the staff she held. Tamara's dark eyes slid from Barry to Leia, softening.

"Ready?"

With a nod, Leia walked to her friend and then turned back around, facing Barry. He looked in half a mind to stop her, to continue their conversation but time was not on her side. Tamara stamped her staff and a portal swallowed them whole.

**It **was not the kind of day Barry Allen had seen coming. The meeting with Leia had left him feeling weird, edgy. Leia's plea had seemed genuine but he couldn't shake that sad smile she had, like she was already grieving. He shook his head, clearing the thoughts, as he walked through the doors of Star Labs, then into the central lab. Dr Stone was the only other one in, always the last to leave. He looked up, then smiled as Barry approached.

"Looking good this morning, Flash. How is everything?"

"Weird."

Dt Stone smiled. "Just another day in our curious line of work. So, what brings you here this evening?"

"Just checking in. Had some reports of some thefts in the other labs, so figured I'd check in, see how everything is. Any threats?" Barry asked, leaning against the table Dr Stone was working at.

The doctor shrugged and pushed back from the desk, his chair rolling and turning so that he faced Barry. There was exhaustion in his face, set in the lines that pinched around his eyes. Barry knew the doctor had been working extremely hard on a myriad of new projects. He knew about a lot of them but wasn't keeping close tabs on it.

"Nothing beyond the usual crazies. Anything in particular my team and I should look for?"

He considered how to describe Hysteria but all he had was Leia's reports, plus a detailed drawing from the other woman – Tamara, wasn't it? Time Queen was her code name, he vaguely remembered. There were some League members who doubted Hysteria even existed, that they were being played for fools. If it hadn't been for Wally, they probably wouldn't have believed it period. At least Batman had heard _some _whispers from their spies watching the members of the Light that a new member was being considered.

"I'd suggest bulking security. Anything you can use to block psychic attacks would benefit your security as well," he advised. "Anyway I should be off-"

A slow clap stopped them both dead. Barry turned slowly, the blood draining from his face. At the far end of the room stood a lone figure. A woman. Tall and slender, with long black hair, framing a sharp face and cold black eyes. She was clad in a plain black shirt and black jeans, looking unassuming; that, if he passed her on the street, he wouldn't take a second look. No, scratch that, if he saw her eyes, he'd stop.

He blinked. _Snap out of it. _He stepped forward, a fraction of a second for the act – and he froze. A cold feeling seized through him, grounding him to the spot he stood on. The woman strode forward, one hand held up. The corner of his eye he saw Doctor Stone frozen, his eyes wide with terror. He wrenched his gaze back, helpless, as the woman stopped in front of him. She eyed him over, as one might assess a potential threat, critical and calculating. One look he saw how someone like her might rule a whole planet.

"Hysteria, I presume," he wheezed out.

Her gaze flickered up. "So, Leia did contact your little League. Curious."

"You didn't know that?" He blurted out tauntingly.

Fire flashed in those eyes, cooling quickly beneath that glacial expression. She reached out and set her cold hand against his cheek, her eyes bleeding black. Her thorns sank into his mind, pain exploding behind his eyes. It wasn't his first bout with a telepath so he threw up every wall he had, closed his mind. He'd heard what she could do and wasn't about to let her in. Yet the second the walls went up Hysteria smiled; it was a kind of predatory smile that would make most people buckle and cry.

Then she sunk her thorns in deeper…and just kept pressing. He groaned, biting back the waves of pain that rolled over him. A warm trickle of blood dribbled from his nose. Her gaze fell to the blood, then lifted back to his eyes, delight gleaming in her eyes. She leant in close, smelling strangely of peppermint, so close he saw his own reflection in the black of her eyes. A chill rushed down his spin.

"I'm going to enjoy making you _scream_."

**Batman stood **facing the window, his hands clasped behind his back. What he was thinking Superman had no idea. The news that the Fortress had been broken into had been received with a scowl and a grunt, which was about as much as he expected. Still, he wanted Batman to say something. After what felt like an eternity Batman finally turned around.

"You knew exactly what device Nightmare and her team were after?"

"I only had one thing that old. A silver box that had been smuggled in with my ship when I first came to earth. It was attached with a warning stating it had to be protected at all costs. I'd ensured that it was given the highest security in the fortress," he explained calmly, though inside he was furious.

How the hell had someone just _walked _into the fortress, welcomed by the system with open arms? What his system told him after the fact made no sense and was troubling.

"So, we have another Kryptonian on earth whom knew exactly where your fortress was. Either this new team knew there was another player on the board and hid that fact – or they had no idea, which begs the question. Whose side are they on and if they're not with Hysteria, why take the device?" Batman sounded grim, wary of the information.

Barely a month ago all had seemed quiet in the world, no major threats and the Light had been keeping fairly contained with their activities. Nothing overly disastrous. Then Wally had returned, along with his new team, _married, _bearing the news that the world was about to end. That this new enemy had appeared, apparently more cunning and nefarious than they had ever expected.

"The system registered one of the thieves as Emeria-El, the other unknown."

"So, she's of your house?"

Superman shrugged. "That's just it. There's only _one _reference in my entire family line to that name. Emeria and Caldon were, at least according to one historical text, the founders of my family. The house of El was established and dismantled a few times in the course of its history, so the exact origin is a little hazy, but I'm sure about her."

"Any idea what she looks like?"

Superman considered it for a moment, then shook his head. "No, there was only written text and the fortress didn't perceive a threat, so it didn't record an image of her."

Batman's gaze narrowed disapprovingly, which irritated Superman. His fortress _had _very advance technology and defences, which normally would bar anyone but himself. Unfortunately, the fortress recognised not only the arrival of a Kryptonian but someone of his own house, so it welcomed it with open arms. How was he to know some distant ancestor was not only still alive but on Earth too?

A long silence fell between them, taut. Batman gave a curt nod, deciding nothing further needed to be said – or anything that might improve the situation. He turned to leave when the door opened and Diana strode in, looking grim.

"We have a problem."

Batman beat Superman to the question. "What is it?"

"Flash. He's hurt. It's bad, really bad." She glanced to Superman. "We need to contact Wally and his team. They may know how to save him."


End file.
